The Legend of Spyro: Days of Light
by Paradise-Lost92
Summary: Re-uploading my first story ever. Also changed screen name. A time for well deserved peace has descended on the land and descisions must be made for the future that is to come. Can Spyro and friends be able to handle it? Still suck at summaries.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

You can't defeat me! I am eternal!" Malefor, the Dark Master, roared. He opened his jaws wide and unleashed a wave of Convexity at the two young dragons before him.

Spyro and Cynder retaliated using their own power. The two opposing sides grappled for power. The younger dragons were already exhausted from constant battling over the past several days.

Cynder began to fall back, beating her wings frantically to keep up with Spyro.

"Just...hang...on!" Spyro cried, trying to fight back as much as possible.

Hearing his fatigued voice gave Cynder the extra push she needed. She forced more energy out and Malefor's eyes grew wide. The young dragons knocked the dark master out of the air and sent the massive dragons bouncing across a crystalline surface.  
Malefor shook the stars from his head and rolled onto his feet. No one had been able to match his power up until then. He leered at the young dragons with killing intent. Spyro and Cynder braced themselves for the attack.

Suddenly the ghostly figures of the guardians rose from the crystal. Malefor looked around in surprise. "What is this?" He demanded. Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other. Neither had any explanation for the other.

The guardians dove towards Malefor. The Dark Master felt himself sink into the crystal.

"Noooo!" He bellowed. He tried to claw himself free but to no avail. Spyro and Cynder watched as he disappeared from their view and into the crystal. The surface shuddered and the crystal began to break apart.

Spyro and Cynder landed on the last remaining ground of their dying planet. They gasped heavily and Cynder staggered over to Spyro. "Spyro...I'm sorry." She shook her head sadly, tears nearly ready to spill at any given moment. "I'm so sorry."

Spyro smiled at her, though the feeling wasn't fully there. "Don't be. It's over now." All around them, the planet was disintegrating in large chunks.

Cynder looked around. "So this is it?"

Spyro sighed and closed his eyes. He began to concentrate as he heard Ignitus's voice speak to him.  
"Spyro. When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on. Binding itself with nature. Offering hope, for the future."

Spyro's eyes snapped open. He turned to Cynder, know this may be the last chance she would have to get out alive. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro no!" Cynder protested desperately. "You don't have to do anything!" She shook her head, pleading for him not to do what she thought he was planning. "Let's just go."

"Where Cynder?" Spyro thrust his head around. "There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think that I can stop it." He sighed as he came to terms with his destiny. "I think I'm meant to."

Cynder stared into his purple eyes. She sighed and smiled to herself. This was the reason she admired Spyro the most. He was never willing to give up without trying.

"Then I'm with you." She nodded, determined to stay by his side.

Spyro's eyes widened as he saw how she stared at him. He closed his eyes for perhaps the last time and spread his wings wide. He felt his power flow freely for perhaps the first time ever.

Cynder smiled at him and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Spyro, as tired and worn out as he was, looked like he was completely at peace with himself. The dragoness suddenly felt at peace with herself.

She may not have another opportunity in a matter of moments.

"I love you." She whispered.

Spyro's energy flowed from his body at a rapid pace. The purple aura spread outward and formed a barrier around the broken chunks of the planet. The masses of land stopped where they were and began to draw back in towards the two dragons. As their planet began to reform itself, Cynder found the area around her and Spyro closing in. She sighed and moved closer to him, but was careful enough not to break his concentration. There was a loud crack and the crystal Malefor had been sealed in broke apart. Cynder watched as the shards were expelled from the planet, never allowing the Dark Master to be revived, ever again.

The black dragoness sighed easily as the planet soon became whole again. The only remaining light was coming from Spyro's body, but even that was beginning to fade. Cynder moved closer to Spyro and curled up at his feet and let the darkness take over.

"Cynder." The black dragoness twitched her eyelids. "Cynder, wake up."

"Spyro?" Cynder mumbled in her sleep. "Spyro, is that you?"

"It's me Cynder. Open your eyes." Cynder blinked. Her vision was blurred and it took several minutes for it to clear up. She looked up into the smiling face of Spyro the dragon.  
"Spyro?" She raised her head and looked around. They sat in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by wild flowers and puffy, white clouds overhead. "What's going on? Are we dead?"  
Spyro laughed. "No Cynder, we're not dead." The dragoness looked at him curiously. She had just woken up and already her head felt like it was about to explode. "You're fine. Trust me." Spyro nuzzled her slightly. "Everything is just fine."

" Come on Cyn, we should find some place to sleep for the night and then tomorrow we can head back to Warfang" Spyro said. Cynder looked at him quizzically at the sound of the nickname.

"Cyn?" She questioned. Spyro smiled at her

" You like it?" He asked. Cynder thought about it for a few seconds, then smiled and nuzzled him slightly

"I love it." Spyro smiled at her response " And Spyro … why do we have to go back so soon? Why not just live out here for a while? I mean you of all people deserve it." Spyro seemed puzzled by the request for a few seconds but finally considered it.

"Ok, we can do that, too. I just hope they don't freak out over our disappearances." Cynder giggled at the thought of Sparx losing what's left of his mind over Spyro. "Ok then … lets go." With that he lept into the air with Cynder close behind, flying off over the horizon starting their vacation.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Realization

"Well young dragon … where might you be?"  
A lone dragon was walking through a forest being very wary of his surroundings. He stopped after a few seconds and stated to feel the air around him. Suddenly, he lunged into a bush, a shriek and laughter followed. A few seconds later two dragons flew out through the trees and into the morning light.  
One of the dragons was a small purple dragon; he had a pointed muzzle and a well built body. His wing span was about five feet in length and the membrane was a dark shade of orange. His horns were like jagged spikes and were golden along with his under belly. He seemed be about fifteen years old. The other dragon was actually a female with black scales, she had a beak like muzzle and was a head shorter than the purple dragon and her wing span was about the same but instead of orange it was a nice magenta color and her underbelly was a nice bright shade of ruby-red. She had 2 silver horns growing from the back of her head and 4 horns growing on the sides of her face. On the top of her head there is a bluish- black symbol that looks some-what like an arrow. Each wing had a had a curved blade at the thumb-like tip as well as a scythe-like blade at the end of her tail, she seemed to be about the same age as the purple dragon.  
"Spyro! Get back here!" yelled the black dragoness with a laugh. The purple dragon, Spyro, looked over his shoulder and smirked.  
"Not gonna happen, Cynder!" He yelled back, starting to fly faster. Cynder saw what he was doing and started to speed up as well. It has been two weeks since they defeated Malefor and it has been nothing but fun and relaxation. They flew for round for about ten minutes, when cinder finally caught up with him. She then grabbed his tail in her maw and stopped flapping her wings causing her to drop like a rock. Spyro yelped in surprise and started beating his wings harder and faster to stay airborne. Cynder was still hanging on to his tail but after a few minutes she spread her wings and let go of his tail. The sudden weight-loss and the speed of his wings caused him to shoot up like a missile. "Whoa!" he yelled and stopped about 50 feet higher. He looked down to Cynder's small form and could make out her draconic teeth, clearly she was smirking.  
"Tag you're it!" She then shot across sky and looked over her shoulder to see that Spyro was gone. "What the…!" She bumped into something and turned to see none other than Spyro with his forelegs crossed and a grin on his face.  
"That wasn't very nice." he jeered. Cynder was dumb-struck she continuously lokked from where Spyro had been to where he is now.  
"B-b-but you… and…." She stammered which in turn Spyro chuckled.  
"Dragon Time" Cynder was shocked to hear this.  
"You can control time? Since when?"  
"The Night of Eternal Darkness, right after you left I met this guy called the Chronicler…" he suddenly shuddered as he felt a warm protected feeling at the mention of the ancient dragon, it scared him but soothed him at the same time. 'That was weird.' He thought "Anyway, he re-awakened my powers and taught me how to control time." As if to prove his point he took Cynder's paw and concentrated. As he was doing this everything began to acquire a hazy glow and everything slowed down. Cynder was in awe at the sight, it was truly amazing. "I was unable to use it for so long because I used it to seal us in that time crystal three years ago and only last night I was able to use it. This is the first time I actually used it in 3 years." He explained  
"Wow" she said in awe . She turned her head away from the sight and looked at Spyro. "You're one amazing creature Spyro." He blushed at her comment.  
"I'm not the only one that's amazing." He replied nuzzling her "You're amazing too." Now it was Cynder's turn to blush and she turned her head away. Spyro was confused and he stared at Cynder for a few seconds but shrugged it off and saw the sun was setting "Any ways let's head back, it's getting late." Cynder nodded and Spyro turned to leave and Cynder shot past him.  
"Race Ya!" She yelled as she continued to fly  
"Hey! No fair!" He yelled and dashed after her. The last thing you hear are two sets of laughter.

"Grrr, Where are they?" A dragon with gray scales asked himself as he franticly searched through a giant hourglass and several books. 'If they are still alive their books should show where they are and what they are doing and if they are not then the "Death Book" would have two new pages.' He thought. A few hours later he decided to take a break but he still looked through the hourglass. He was a large dragon with gray scales, an icy blue wing membrane and horns. His eyes were a fiery red. It was the Chronicler or should I say the new Chronicler, the former Fire Guardian Ignitus. He brought Spyro's book toward him and looked through the book from the first page, when Spyro's egg was laid. As he continued to look through the book he found one thing he never knew, Spyro's real parents. "Oh my" he said with a weak chuckle "This is new."

Spyro and Cynder return to their cave, both exhausted from their race. As soon as they entered the cave they flopped down and Spyro lit a pile of twigs next to them. "Well,…" Cynder said breaking the silence. "That was fun."  
"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." He said with a laugh. "I'm gonna go and bring back some food, you can stay here." She nodded and he lifted up into the air in search of food. As he left, CYnder began thinking about what she said to Spyro two weeks ago in the Earth's core.  
'Did I really mean it?' she thought 'Do I really love him? Well, he is my best friend and he is the only one that has ever cared for me.' As she was thinking this she began to get a warm, fuzzy feeling in her and her face grew hot. Cynder has been trying to tell Spyro how she felt but since their lives weren't in danger anymore she couldn't muster up the courage to tell him again. She sighed and rested her her on her forepaws and closed her eyes, trying to squeeze in a little nap before Spyro returned. Even as she was sleeping she was thinking of Spyro.

When Spyro left he began to think about what Cynder had told him when he put the world back together. 'Did she really mean it' he thought 'Does she really love me? Do I love her?' The more he thought about it the more he came to realization. He remembered the times she always made him happy but just her presence. He knew their friendship was special more like an inseparable bond. 'I… I can't deny it anymore. I love her more than anything in the world. Maybe I should tell her when I get back…?' He thought but an inner voice screamed at him NO! Spyro nearly fell from the sky when he heard it roar at him. Spyro was slighty confused but shrugged it off when he came across a flock of sheep, which he quickly caught two and took two mushroom caps and filled them with water. He observed his surroundings and saw he was a short distance away from the cave so her cupped his wings and picked a sufficient amount of berries for the both of them. He then started to walk back to the cave, the whole time thinking of Cynder and how he was going to tell her his true feelings about her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Memories

Spyro returned to the cave with all their food and saw that Cynder was just waking up from her nap. It was night time now and the stars and moons were shining unusually bright. He took a few more mushroom caps and filled them with berries. Cynder yawned and opened her eyes just in time to see Spyro cooking the sheep. He smiled warmly at her and she returned the smile before getting up and making her way to his side. "How was your nap?" he asked after a long silence. It wasn't a very interesting topic to talk about but it was better than nothing. She shrugged with a pleasant smile.

"Not bad." She said as she looked at the fire "Just… thinking about … our adventures together." 'WHAT AM I SAYING I SHOULD TELL HIM I COULDN'T STOP DREAMING ABOUT HIM? AND WHAT I SAID TO HIM IN THE CORE?" She screamed in her head. Spyro nodded and took the sheep from the fire and gave one to Cynder. She gladly took it with a 'Thank you' nod and began to eat. As she was eating, she was yearning to start a conversation with him but nothing came to mind. Spyro wasn't any better, he wanted to talk to her about his true feelings but every time he thought about it that little voice he heard earlier would roar NO! at him. Still slightly puzzled by it he remained silent. "Ummm…. Spyro?" Cynder started breaking the purple dragon away from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

She was about to reply but an annoying bubble was caught in her throat and she coughed and fell silent once more. Spyro looked at her quizzically but didn't dwell on it for long and he turned back to his meal. There was a long silence the only sound was the crackling of the fire. "Hey, Spyro how do you think the guardians are doing?" Spyro turned from his meal to glance at her before answering.

"I don't know Cynder." He shook his head and chuckled. "Probably losing their minds about us disappearing." Cynder laughed too. "But other than that I bet they're fine… On second thought… No." Cynder looked at him confused. "With Sparx there I bet there running up the walls or slowly going mad." They both burst out laughing, they continued for about 5 minutes until finally consoling themselves. "I kinda miss the little guy."

"Yeah, even though he would always be a pest and criticize me about my past it was always nice to have him around" They continued their meals in silence and after they finished eating they stretched and stood up. Spyro looked at Cynder and noticed that she had some blood stains and a few pieces of meat on her face. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to lick her face clean, which he did. Cynder froze at the contact of his tongue on her face. She loved the contact and started to purr as a blush came across her face. She was enjoying so much she growled quietly when he stopped. "Uhhhh… thanks." She said, still blushing as she turned to him with a small smile. Spyro was blushing too and he had a strange smile on his face.

"Uhhh…. no problem." He yawned and went to lie down and Cynder followed suit. They stayed there for a few minutes listening to the sounds of the night and the crackling of the fire. Seeing that sleep wouldn't come 'till later, they decided to talk about their previous adventures. But the conversation was cut short when it came to Ignitus, the purple dragon's mentor, his father. No, he wasn't his father, but he was dawm well close to one. Spyro shed a few tears at memories of him and Ignitus looking at the stars and learning their names, training with him in the art of fire, learning how to use the Pool of Visions and the occasional curling up next to him for a nap. It was all so painful to bare the truth that he won't be able to do that with him anymore and no one and I mean No one will ever be able to fill that gap. Spyro broke out into small, quiet sobs, which Cynder, somehow noticed.

"Spyro… what's wrong?" She asked concern evident in her voice. He turned to her with teary eyes. She knew just what he was thinking about. "I'm sorry Spyro…" she apologized. But he shook his head.  
"It's not your fault… it's… mine." He said. She was completely shocked that he actually said something like that.

"NO!" she yelled making Spyro flinch "It's not your fault, he gave his life to help us stop Malefor. Remember." Spyro nodded as the memory flashed through his mind.

Flashback

Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder landed on the ash covered floor, just in front of the Belt of Fire. Spyro and Cynder looked around the area. It was a desolate wasteland, it was as hot as a desert and the smell of burning flesh and ash hung in the air. Cynder continued looking around until Ignitus spok. "I should be able to provide some protection from the heat." He readied himself before continuing. "Stay close to me." With that he cast a large blue shield around them and started walking towards the belt all the while concentrating more energy to keep the shield up.  
'Wow…' Spyro thought. 'I can't wait 'till he teaches me that.' They continued through the Belt of Fire until Ignitus started to struggle.

Seeing this, Spyro turns to Ignitus and pleads "Ignitus, let's turn back. There has to be another way." His voice was desperate he truly didn't want to lose him. Ignitus looked at him with a tired smile.

"Spyro…. Cynder …." He started glancing between the two. " I have never done right… by neither of you. Please… allow me to do this one thing." He kept on moving deeper into the Belt as he said this.

"W-what are you saying?" Spyro asked, his voice cracking as if on the verge of tears. 'Ancestors please don't let him do what I think he's doing.' He thought.

"My path ends here… but yours lies beyond this. Draw strength from each other and follow your heart… it will never fail you." As soon as he finished this he started to glow brightly "Now go…Go…GO!" Spyro tried with all his might to get to Ignitus but it was too late. He and Cynder were hurled out of the Belt. They landed and slid a few feet and Spyro jumped up and ran to the Belt, searching franticly for his mentor through the fire.

"IGNITUS! NO!" Spyro spread his wings and was about to take flight when Cynder stopped him.

"Spyro, stop!" she said softly. "He's gone now. There nothing you can do for him." Spyro whirled around on her, tears streaking his face.

"No! He isn't gone." Cynder sighed. This was not going to be easy, even she herself was on the verge of tears. Ignitus was more like a father to the both of them, more to Spyro than her. To them, he was more than a teacher or a mentor, he was family. The only family they had. Sure the other guardians were considered family but they were more like teachers than actual siblings.

"Spyro…" Her voice was soft and full of compassion. "Let it go!" Those words felt like cutting a knife through her chest but she had to accept the fact that he's gone. The words were hard on her but to Spyro… it was more like getting smacked in the face with a ton of bricks. His face softened but a dark aura started to shroud his body and as soon as it engulfed his scales turned jet black, his horns turned a dark orange instead of gold and his soft, caring purple eyes turned into emotionless, white pupils that glowed in contrast to his dark scales.

"NO!" he declared harshly, his voice distorting. He jumped into the air and the dark aura grew exponentially, feeding off his anger and despair. He turned to resume his first intention until, again, Cynder stopped him.

"Spyro, NO!" Cynder pleaded, with tears starting to come down here face. He turned around to glare at her.

"You can't stop me!"

"Your right… only you can. Please Spyro don't do this." Spyro hovered in the air for a few seconds until his face softened and he landed back on the ground, his body changing back to its original coloring. His head lowered, and his wings and tail drooped, he was mortified. Cynder walked up to him. "We have to go on… he wanted us to." Spyro lifted his head to meet her eyes, his flooded with tears.  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this..." His head lowered in sadness. "I feel so alone." Cynder took a bold step toward him and lifted his head with her muzzle.

"You're not alone." She said as she embraced him. They stayed there for a few minutes, Spyro silently crying on her shoulder. They silently agreed to find some shelter to rest from the loss. They found a small cave, which was perfect for a few hours rest. As soon as Spyro entered, he flopped down and curled up for a nap, the emotional loss taking its toll on him. In the next minute he was asleep. Cynder padded over to him and lied down next to him and draped a wing over his back. "You are never alone." She whispered and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before succumbing to sleep.

Flashback End

"Spyro, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here and Malefor would still be here, wreaking havoc across the dragon realms." He nodded but his face still showed sadness. She sighed and lied down next tohim and draped her wing across his back in a comforting way. ""Let it all out, Spyro…I'm your friend, I'm here for you." She cooed softly, his silent tears grew to fairly hard crying. He whimpered into the ruby red scales of her chest, as he felt one of her paws gently run down his back.

"H-he's d-dead…" he cried "The…closest…person…I had…to a…father...is dead…" the dragoness listened silently as he continued to speak. She held him close, and wrapped her wings around him. This brought the purple dragon comfort. Yet he shivered in her arms, utterly upset. Slowly he wrapped his own arms around her body as he continued to cry and sob into the black dragoness' scales.

"There are still people that care about you, Spyro…" she cooed softly, "You still have them…" Spyro moved upward, still in her arms, he wriggled around until he got up to where his head was where her head was. Soft tears continued to move down his face. The next thing that happened caught Cynder by surprise however, when he nuzzled her cheek she blushed.

"Thank you Cynder, you and Sparx are the only family I have left." She smiled softly at him and he returned the smile. He laid his head back down on his paws, a few tears falling off his face and fell asleep. Cynder watched him for a few minutes as he slept. When she was sure he was fast asleep, she gave him a kiss on the fore head.

"I love you, Spyro." Then she, too, succumbed to the realm of sleep, a single tear falling from her face.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Gift

"Look at this." A forest green dragon said as he looked over the new world. He had a tan-colored underbelly, which had several scars from previous wars, and wing-membrane, which were also battle worn. His horns were also tan-colored and grew straight from his head but curled around at the tip. "That young dragon is truly amazing."

"Yes, indeed." An ice blue dragon with a deep purple chest plate, accompanied him. He was skinny and his large purple wings sparkled like crystals. All along his back and even on his sides were sharp points that looked like icicles; his tail ended with a bunch of the icicles appendages. He had icy-blue eyes and two horns shooting out straight behind his skull, in between the horns were purple fins that lined down his neck, but didn't become smaller. "I have to agree with you Terrador, Spyro seemed to have done the impossible yet again. Of course, nothing less from a dragon with the wondrous powers of my ancient ancestry." He spoke proudly. A yellow dragon that also looked over the city scoffed.

"Cyril, the odds of you and Spyro being related in the utmost way is absolutely absurd." This dragon was yellow dragon with a purple-grey chest. He had immense yellow wings with purple edges folded on his back. The end of his tail that swooshed behind him resembled a tuning fork, the two-bladed edges tapping the floor and sending up sparks. On both of his shoulders were three purplish fins, two similar ones on both his cheeks, and a line of the fins traveled down his spine to his tail. Two horns curled back over his head, their tips twirling upwards, and a pair of energetic yellow eyes to go with it. "I say, your prestiousness, pomposity, arrogance, and the amount of time you spend bragging about your distant, ancestral, royal blood is obnoxious and odious to the extreme."

"Stay that electric tongue of yours Volteer. It is amazing how you don't suck all the air out of time, you electric chatterbox." Cyril retorted. They continued to argue and hurl insults at each other until the green dragon's deep voice was heard.

"Would you two please? Ancestors, there has been a single subject that you two can't argue about." Terrador boomed. Volteer and Cyril quieted down and they all turned back to the landscape. As they were, Cyril kept giving Terrador questioning glances. He had been unusually on edge ever since the world was put back together. He remembered when the first few days of the new age that Terrador would sometimes be looking in the Pool of Visions, as if searching desperately for something, but Cyril brushed it aside… for now. Just then a small ball of light flew up to the three dragons.

"Hey, old guys. Spyro come back yet." It said. The light dimmed a little to reveal a small dragonfly.

"No, Sparx." Terrador replied. Sparx hung his head in despair and nodded. He then flew off, which was odd, usually he would make a witty comment about them but the fact of not knowing where his 'brother' was must be very depressing.  
When the young dragonfly left Terrador turned back to the scene with a heavy sigh. He had a secret, a secret no one else knew but him and it was about a certain dragoness. 'Cynder,' he thought.

"Young dragon…awaken."

Spyro woke up on a stone platform in a seemingly endless void. He slowly rose to his feet and saw he was in; Dreamscape, where the Chronicler usually communicates with him. He then looked at his surroundings, this place never ceased to amaze him. Every single platform was suspended in mid-air and seemed to have a bright blue aura around them. There were small bright lights above him that seemed to be stars and he could just make out a small constellation that seemed to be a dragon. It was him. "Enjoying the view." A voice said, a voice that made Spyro freeze and tense up. He was expecting the Chronicler to be talking to him, but it was something that he thought he would never hear this voice again. "Welcome child." Spyro slowly turned around to meet a dragon with purple scales. He had three dark-purple horns on top of his head and an orange under-belly. Spyro looked up to meet the gaze of Malefor himself.

"M-Ma-Malefor?" he stuttered. Spyro looked at his recent foe dead in the eyes of the evil dragon… but there was something in his eyes that Spyro had never seen before: they had a soft look to them but it didn't calm him down.

"Yes, child. It is I, Malefor, The former Dark Master. At least until you freed me."

"Freed you?" Spyro asked, relaxing a bit. "I thought I killed you." Malefor smiled warmly at the young dragon, which nearly blew Spyro away. His old foe is actually smiling … at him.

"Well, in a way you did kill me?" Spyro looked at him, more confused than ever. "You killed my dark side and freed the light that was left in me. I must thank you Spyro; you have given me another chance to live." Spyro didn't know what to think anymore, Should he trust Malefor's story? After all he did try to kill him on numerous occasions. "Any ways enough of the little chit-chat, I am here to give you something that only a purple dragon should have." A leg gauntlet appeared on Spyro's right foreleg.

"What's this?" He asked examining the piece of metal. It wasn't very large; in fact it was just big enough to fit on one of his forelegs. It was the same purple as his scales with a darker shade of purple on the wave-like patterns that lead to an indention in the center.

"This…, Spyro, is Alanor's Gauntlet. A very special and powerful item. Consider it a gift for saving the world." Spyro looked at him perplexed.

"What do you mean?" He asked the larger purple dragon. "Why are you giving this to me?" Malefor ignored the question and went on explaining the gauntlet's properties.

"This gauntlet, alone, it will only increase some of your abilities, but if merged with the right item, it can be used for the greater good or complete destruction for the realms." Spyro's eyes widened, but then narrowed at Malefor.

"So, it's like you." He stated harshly, dropping into an aggressive stance. Malefor chuckled.

"Settle down child. My Gosh, you have the same fiery spirit as your mother." He replied waving a paw to calm him down." When he said this Spyro's eyes became wide like saucers and he abandoned his aggressive stance in an instant.

"M-my mother?" he asked, completely shocked. Malefor nodded. "What do you know about my mother? Where is she? TELL ME!" He roared and Malefor frowned.

"I'm sorry child, I cannot reveal her to you. You will meet her when the time comes." He said with a tinge of sadness, which sparked Spyro's curiosity but kept to himself. Spyro sighed in dismay but looked up when the larger purple dragon spoke again. "And Spyro…" he started getting the young purple dragon's attention. "I will be dropping in every now and then to teach how to further control your elemental abilities." His face went serious. "I must warn you it will not be easy. I am a very stern teacher and you must learn how to control all of your powers to the fullest extent." Spyro inwardly groaned. Having to actually train during his vacation… whats up with that. That's killing the whole point of a vacation. "However…," he continued, bringing Spyro from his thoughts. "Seeing how you are still recovering from your most previous fight, from moi." He indicated toward himself. "I will give you until your 'vacation' is over. And now I shall leave you." He said starting to walk away.

"Wait! How do you know so much about my family?" Malefor craned his neck to look at Spyro.

"You will find out soon enough." Was all he said before he disappeared in the shadows. Then the surrounding flashed a bright white and he felt himself waking up.

Spyro awoke with a jolt, in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He looked around the cave he was in and sighed as he saw Cynder resting peacefully next to him. He then looked at his right foreleg, and sure enough the gauntlet was still there but then it disappeared in a flash of light. Spyro began to panic slightly but settled down when appeared again.

' I guess I can make it visible if I want to.'. The artifact once again disappeared from his foreleg and he looked to the entrance of the cave. It was still dark out so he got comfortable and fell asleep, thinking about what Malefor said to him. For some odd reason, he was actually excited to actually train with him. Why, he did not know but, he will soon find out what he said in his dream and before their final battle.

'We share other qualities besides our color.'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Return of a Hero  
Ignitus continued reading through Spyro's book, learning about his early lifestyle. Starting from when he first hatched. The dragonflies surrounded the small purple dragon as he came out the shell. He looked around with curious little purple eyes. Then, out of nowhere, he started to cry. The dragonflies panicked and tried to console him but he just wouldn't stop. This caused Ignitus to chuckle but he kept reading. The young hatchling continued crying and the dragonflies ran out of ideas, he only stopped crying when he heard his stomach growl. He was hungry. The dragonflies caught and brought back some butterflies and other insects and fed them to him, only to have him spit them out and start crying again. They finally had the brilliant idea of smashing some fruits, which took a while because of the small size, and fed him which he polished off quickly. He then started to walk around until he came to the river. He looked into it and suddenly lunged, catching a fish. The dragonflies were amazed but remembering that he was hungry triggered the idea that his instincts were at work. He quickly devoured the fish and as soon as he was done he yawned and curled up to sleep. The other dragonflies left while 3 other dragonflies remain; one blue, one pinkish-green and a small yellow baby dragonfly. They inspected the mushroom cap he was carried in and saw a word carved into it 'Spyro'. So they decided to name him Spyro and with that they fell asleep on top of him.  
Ignitus started closing Spyro's book until something caught his eye, curious, he turned to the very first page, it was then his eyes darkened. The former fire guardian let out a sigh of remorse. "I know he has the right to know about this but I can't change the past. I'm afraid young Spyro will have to learn sooner or later." He then sighed and began to concentrate, continuing his work and his search.

"How could he know so much about me?" Spyro asked himself. The sun has risen but Cynder did not join him in the waking realm so he decided to go by the river and think over his chat with Malefor. "I know he lived for a really long time (about a few hundred years) but he couldn't have known my mom… unless… unless he…." He trailed off in his own his as he stared at his reflection. "But if she is still alive where could she be? And a better question, would she even know me?" These questions rang through his head as he averted his gaze to look at the beautiful sunrise, its bright light greeting the world around him. He finally sighed in resignation and turned to head back to the cave, only to be knocked into the river by a black blur. Once he resurfaced he flailed madly to stay afloat, but he soon sunk into the river's depths. A few seconds later he was pulled out, coughing and gagging in the process.

"Oh my gosh, Spyro are you okay?" Cynder's voice came, concern evident in her voice. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?"

"You never asked. But yeah I'm fine." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. Spyro always seemed to have that affect on everyone. No matter the situation, he could always put a smile on their face, even if it costs his own smile. "Good Morning."

"Morning to you, too." She replied nuzzling the side of his face with hers. "I'll be right back Spyro. I'll go get us something to eat this time." She said, flying off. Spyro walked back to the cave and lied down to wait for Cynder to return.

Sparx, who seemed to have woken up before the sun did, was flying around the temple just thinking about none other than Spyro. Was he safe? Is he okay? Is he dead? He needed to know. Then a thought hit him, when he was with Spyro and Cynder he overheard them talking about going to Avalar for a visit or so, when the war was over. He was sure that is where they were now .So without even thinking any further, he dashed out of the temple heading for the Valley of Avalar. He flew for hours non-stop as fast as his little wings can take him. The sun started to rise and he was still going, he then saw a small dot in the distance. 'Probably a bird.' The dragonfly thought. He stayed with that thought until the dot dropped into the woods below with a loud roar. 'Did that bird just roar?' He thought to himself, a little scared. However he somehow managed to swallow his fear and went to investigate.

Meanwhile, Spyro is examining the gauntlet Malefor gave him, still thinking about what he said in his dream and his previous encounters with him. He tried to decipher what he told him with anything he said in the past. Well now that he thinks about it there was always this strange feeling that he knew Malefor, like they were connected in a way, but he couldn't place his claw on it. He put it at the back of his mind, for the time being and exited the cave, storing the gauntlet away. There he saw Cynder descending with two sheep one on her back and one in her jaws. She dropped the one in her jaws and Spyro roasted them with his fire-breath that was unusually large, he quickly snapped his jaws together to stop instantly. The sheep was well done, nicely cooked to a golden brown. Cynder looked at Spyro with curiosity. "How did you do that?" Spyro didn't know what to say, he himself didn't know how he did it.

"I'm not sure." He replied truthfully. "Maybe after that last battle I got stronger or something." Cynder studied him for a few minutes until she shrugged and gave him the other sheep which he roasted pretty quickly. They sat down and ate in silence, stealing a glance at one another every now and then. Spyro finally broke the silence. "Hey Cynder…," He called, getting her attention.

"Yeah…" Spyro hesitated, did he really want to talk about his feelings. "Spyro…," His mind was racing, trying to think of something to say.

"Do you think we should head back to Warfang?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for being such a coward. 'What is it with me?' he thought. 'I already know she loves me so why is this so difficult?'

"You just wanna see Sparx again, don't ya?" She joked as they finished their meals. Spyro chuckled lightly at the small joke and shook his head.

"Not really, I do miss the little guy…, but I don't miss his jokes." He replied.

"And what's wrong with my jokes?" A familiar and rather annoying voice said. Spyro and Cynder jumped at the sound of the voice and their heads whipped around to see none other than Sparx floating there with his little arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "I'd like to see you come up with better ones, Purple boy."

"Sparx!" Spyro half-yelled, surprised to see his adopted brother.

"Well, duh, who do you think it is?" he replied as he looked around. "Hey, where's the old guy?" He asked, still looking for the elder dragon. Spyro tensed up and his face fell. He thought he would have healed by now but just the mention of the old fire dragon opened all his old wounds again. Seeing this Sparx, amazingly, figured out what happened. "Oh, I see." He said, trying to think of a way to bring his mood up. Nothing came to mind.

Cynder looked at Spyro worriedly. She thought after yesterday he would be able to at least handle mentioning Ignitus. "So, Sparx…," She started turning to the dragonfly. "What are you doing out here?" She said changing the subject.

"Well…, let's see. There are 3 reasons why I came out here." He said counting them on each of his fingers."1) To find you guys, 2) help you if you needed it, and 3) I was soooo bored. Thos old guys really need to loosen up and do something fun." Cynder snickered.

"Like messing with you." She asked with a smirk.

"Yes… I mean, no… I mean…" He let out a frustrated sigh and decided to turn the tables. "So, what have you two been up to lately?" He asked slyly. Both dragons were oblivious to his tone of voice and gave a simple reply.

"Vacation."

"Uh huh, and what did you do on your vacation? Anything … interesting?" He asked slyly. Spyro and Cynder looked at him quizzically and he elbowed Spyro with a grin. "Huh, Huh." After a few minutes realization dawn on both dragons and they blushed.

"Sparx!" They both shouted. "You better take that back!"

Sparx held his hands up defensively. "Ok Ok I get it." He paused. "Just don't want to any mini Cynders running around." He finished as he quickly flew away.

"That's it! Come here you!" Cynder yelled as she took flight after him with a huge blush on her face. Spyro just looked after the two, with a blush matching Cynder's. Amidst the embarrassment he couldn't help but smile. He truly did miss the two arguing so he just enjoyed it for a while longer. A few minutes passed and Cynder came back with a satisfied look on her face.

"Where's Sparx?" She didn't reply she just curled her lips back in a smile revealing Sparx trapped behind her sharp teeth like a caged bird. Spyro burst out laughing at his 'brother's' predicament.

"Hey come on Spyro, can't you help your brother out?" The caged dragonfly asked. Spyro just continued to laugh. "Hey come on bro my wings are getting all moldy." Spyro signaled for Cynder to let him go and she spat him out like a missile.

"Yuck…," She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "You taste horrible; I wonder how frogweeds keep you guys down." As she was saying this Sparx was wiping off her saliva from his wings and body.

"Maybe because they have a good taste in dragonflies." He retorted as he flew up to Spyro's side. "So what are you two doin today?"  
"We might as well head back to Warfang; you know let every-one know we're alive."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Spyro spread his wings and took flight with Cynder and Sparx close behind and headed in the direction of Warfang. Along the way Sparx was whining and complaining on how tired he is, and sat on Spyro's head. Spyro rolled his eyes and sped up to match Cynder's full speed which surprised her greatly but didn't dwell on it for long. Half the day has passed and Warfang was in sight, Spyro did a barrel roll thus making Sparx fall off with a scream. He soon flew back up, panting from the scare.

"Don't… ever … do that… again." He said in between breaths. Spyro just chuckled and continued to the Dragon City. They flew over head to see the city bustling and several creatures of different races walking around to stands with several items. They landed in a small clearing and all action around them just halted as everyone stared at them. They both looked around nervously as every single eye was on them. Then out of nowhere, they started cheering. Every single creature ran up to them, bombarding them with praise and apologies. They seemed to be a little edgy with all the attention they're receiving, so they quickly took flight and headed toward the city temple. There they found Terrador looking out over the balcony. As soon as he saw the two dragons he yelled inside the temple. Moments later Volteer and Cyril rushed out just as soon as they landed.

"Spyro! Cynder! You're alive. This is exhilarating, enchanting, enthralling…" Spyro and Cynder laughed quietly as Volteer stumbled over his words - it was very humorous.

"Volteer, please." The ice blue guardian said. "The two just got back, the last thing they need is hearing one of your year-long speeches." Volteer recoiled as if he had been smacked.

"Year-long…!" Volteer was about to retort but stopped when Terrador glared at them. They quickly shut-up and turned their attention on the two dragons hiding behind their wings, laughing quietly. Sparx, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Spyro, Cynder, it is good to see you again but may I ask where is Ignitus." Terrador instantly regretted asking the question when he saw Spyro's face fell and hung his head. "Oh, I see." There was a long silence between the group as they mourned over the death of the fire guardian. Finally Terrador broke the ice. "Well, seeing how you two are alright I would like you to meet some new dragons that arrive at the temple." This made Spyro and Cynder turn to him in shock. After all, they did think they were the only dragons their age. "I know what you are thinking; they are not from this part of the world. They are from the Artisians homeland."

"Artisians?" They both questioned.

"Yes Artisians. It is like our realm only they have less dragons than we do." The young dragons gave a look that said 'Ohhhh.' "Anyways, let me introduce you to them." He turned and leads them deeper into the temple. This temple was a little different from the one they used to live in. The one they used to live in was old and worn out with several cracks here and there. But this one looked brand new as if it hadn't been touched by the war and it seemed much larger, as if it was built to house more than a few dragons. They finally came to the training room and noticed the statue was in the ground and a group of 8 dragons conversing among each other. They stopped talking as they heard, the training room door open, seeing the three dragons as they enter. They approached them, with a look of surprise on their faces. This was going to be exciting.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Getting to Know You

The 8 dragons just stared at Spyro and Cynder completely stunned that they actually survived. They just stood there in silence until Spyro finally broke the ice. "Uhhh…, HI." He said quietly but loud enough for them to hear. There was a silence for a while until a red dragon walked up to him. This is when things got… weird. Every dragon looked between the red dragon and Spyro. They looked exactly the same, except for the color obviously and the fact that his muzzle was more pointed than Spyro's.

"Hi, my name is Flame." He said with a warm smile. The other dragons followed suit with the introductions.

"My name's Whirl." A white dragoness said. She had slender figure much like Cynder's but not quite as slender. She had swirling patterns on her hide that were sky blue. She had an underbelly and wing membrane that was the same blue as her patterns. Her horns were in Cynder's fashion, except she only had two on her head instead of four, which were a sparkling ivory color. The spines that line her back were also sky blue and they were in the fashion of Spyro's, except they didn't go up her neck. Her tail was fairly long and at the end was a sharp knife-like blade. Her eyes were a nice ocean blue that shone in the light. Spyro actually thought she looked attractive but didn't fall head over heels in love with her.

"I'm Crater." A dark brown dragon said. His appearance nearly matched that of Terrador and he had stone grey eyes and sharp obsidian spines lining his back.

"I'm Coron." An emerald green dragon said. He has silver horns that bend sharply backwards at a 45 degree angle in the middle. His tail spike is curved slightly on the top edge, and has 3 large spikes on the underside that face toward his body. His underbelly was a very dark green, and he had several scars on his sides. His eyes were an emerald green that showed he had been through a lot in his short life.

"I'm Aura." A black dragoness said, timidly. She had a bright purple under belly and her horns were an even brighter purple, almost white. They jutted out of the back of her head like Cynder's except they curved away from her body as it got to the tip. Her tail spade was the shape of a cleaver. Her eyes were a dazzling light purple that showed compassion and understanding, it almost reminded Spyro of… well, himself.

"I'm Kiba." A gray dragon said. He had ivory underbelly and horns. There were marks that lined his body, that were also white. His eyes were a shining blue and he had a big scar over his right eye, clear proof of having a rough life and at the tip of his tail was an axe-like blade.

The last dragons were a pink dragoness and a blood red dragon and their introduction was rather… awkward. The pink dragon was the first to make her introduction. She had a golden underbelly like Spyro and her horns were similar to his as well, but her body was slender, not slender like Cynder but still thin. She had purple spines running down her back and down her tail which ended at the tail spade that looked just like Spyro. She walked up to Spyro and said. "Hi I'm Ember." As soon as Cynder heard her voice she narrowed her eyes at her. Her voice was so high it was more like nails on a chalkboard. At this point the black dragoness wanted nothing more than to rip out her vocal chords but discipline restrained her. But that's was the least of her worries, no longer had Ember finished, the blood red dragon walked up to her. His build was very similar to Spyro's except for his longer, more pointed muzzle. His eyes were a yellow cover that made him look very sinister. At the end of his tail he had a scythe-like blade like Cynder's only that it was a mirror image.

"Hey there beautiful, the name's Scorch." He said, his voice trying but failing to hold back arrogance. Spyro and Cynder were a bit taken back at their introductions and casted each other nervous glances as Ember advanced on Spyro and Scorch advanced on Cynder. The purple and black duo smiled nervously and looked at each other hoping either one of them can help the other; nothing. They were at last saved by Terrador with his booming voice.

"Alright, enough you two." The two dragons walked away from them but Scorch winked at Cynder and Ember winked at Spyro causing them both to become more uncomfortable as they blushed slightly but not enough to show on their scales. "Now then, would you two like to introduce yourselves?" He said turning to the purple and black duo.

"Uhhh…., I'm Spyro."

"…And I'm Cynder." At the mention of her name, they all looked at her quizzically, but the pink dragoness sent her a very dark look.

"Wait a second…," Flame started. "You're Cynder." The black dragoness nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be… well… bigger?" He asked.

"I was bigger but that was when I was under Malefor's influence." At the mention of Malefor's name Spyro shifted slightly but unnoticeably, after all he had seen him in a dream and perhaps tomorrow night they were going to start training. Cynder turned to Spyro and smiled warmly at him. "Thanks to Spyro, I'm free from his control and I returned to my normal size." Spyro returned the smile. They just stayed there gazing at each other for a few seconds until Sparx snapped them out of it.

"Hey love birds, wake up. This is no time to be gazing" Spyro and Cynder started slightly, it had been expected knowing Sparx, and averted each other's gaze, blushing softly. As Scorch and Ember, saw this they both thought. 'Dawm, this is going to be difficult. What does he see in her/him?'

"Well then…," Terrador started, halting everyone's train of thought. "Now that you are all acquainted, let me show you to your rooms." He continued gesturing down the hall. Before he left he looked at Spyro and Cynder. "You two already know where you rooms are, remember?" They thought for a while before nodding. "Good, enjoy your evening." He said as he left.

Both Spyro and Cynder left the training room and headed to their bedrooms for a small rest before dinner. Conveniently, their rooms were right next to each other at the front of the temple.  
A red curtain covered the frame of the door for some type of privacy and behind that was a wooden door for even more privacy. They walked to their respective doors and looked back at each other. "Umm… Spyro."

"Yeah."

"I-is it ok…, if I… uh well… stay in your room for a while." She asked quickly with a soft blush. The purple dragon just gave her a half-smile.

"Sure." He opened the door and ushered her in, which she did and looked around the room. It wasn't anything special, just a simple room. It had holes in the wall acting like shelves where there were books and a few scrolls. In the far end of the room was a small stone framed bed with a few blankets for warmth during the cold nights.

A small glitter caught the black dragoness's eye and she walked over to it. In one of the shelves was a green crystal that looked like a rectangular-prism. She eyed it over as she picked it up in her claws. "What's this?" She asked curiously. Spyro looked towards her as he lay on his bed and she gave it to him.

"Oh…," He started, seeming to be a bit depressed but still taking it. "This is my mother's necklace. My real mother's necklace." Cynder gasped.

"Oh Spyro, I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile.

"What happened to her?"

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past. Just drop it."

"But-….,"

"I said drop it!" He snapped, startling Cynder. It was at that moment that a thought dawned on her that made a tear come from her eye.

"Was it me?" Silence followed the question as the purple dragon refused to make eye contact. But the silence was an answer anyways. "Oh my gosh, Spyro, I'm so sorry." She cried with her face in her paws.

"No…," Cynder's head shot up when she heard him say that, a few tears still coming down her face.

"What?"

"It wasn't you Cynder, it was Gaul." He replied with hatred in his voice. "Ignitus told me about what happened on the night of the raid, they day I was supposed to be born." He gritted his teeth and clawed at the ground in an attempt to quell his anger, although it failed horribly. "She tried to prevent them from finding me and Ignitus and she succeeded in doing so…," He paused as a growl of hate rose in his throat. This surprised Cynder, she never seen Spyro so angry before. This was actually a first, Spyro never hated anybody, friend or foe. "But…," He started again as his anger rose. "She gave her life so I could live mine…; at least… that's what Ignitus told me. I'm not sure if she is dead or alive, but…," His face softened to one of sadness. "I hope she's alive." A few tears escaped his amethyst eyes as he remembered the story the old fire guardian told him.

Cynder had a few tears in her eye as she lay next to her purple friend. "Shh…," she cooed to comfort him. "It's alright Spyro. I'm sorry I brought it up." Spyro shook his head, a few tears falling off in the process.

"No Cynder, thank you." She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Thank you for helping me with getting that off my chest. I feel better now." He said as he put the necklace on. It shined for a brief second but they didn't notice. Cynder draped a wing over his back and placed her tail on his for comfort. They stayed there for a few minutes and not so long after, they both fell asleep. What they didn't know was that they were being spied on. By who, why none other than Terrador, who had his head up against the door listening in on their conversation.

"Cynder, you are more like Spyro than you know." The massive earth guardian remarked. He sighed and he went down the hall.

Ignitus watched as the two young dragons slept, a tear falling from his eye. In truth Spyro's parents were alive but nobody knew where they were, at least one of them. He sighed as he went to Spyro's book once again and turned to the first page. There was a picture of a dragoness holding three eggs. But there was no way in determining their color, but he knew that one was Spyro's. Due to the book's old age, parts of it were ripped, the faces of the mother and the father. "Don't worry young dragon… in due time you will learn of your heritage." He sighed as he continued his duties.

A few hours have passed and it was now dark out. Spyro and Cynder are just now waking up from their little nap. They yawned and smiled at each other and left the room to get dinner. They walked down the halls slowly, just enjoying each other's presence and after 3 short minutes they arrived in the dining hall where the others were. Flame turned towards them as they came in. "Hey you two." He greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Flame." They both greeted back. The two dragons then noticed Ember and Scorch staring at them. It was slightly unnerving but they paid no attention to it. They sat down, next to each other of course, and the moles brought each of them a cooked goose, their favorite.

"Wow." Spyro said. "It's been a while since we had one of these." Cynder nodded in agreement. Back at the temple they usually ate sheep and boar. Goose was a rarity because they only come at least 3 times a year. It was simply better than sheep and boar because the meat had a sweet and juicy taste to it that is out of this world. As they dined on the delectable meal they went ahead and talked about themselves and their lives.

Flame's parents were from the far south of Artisia. He lived a fairly good life and was an only child; eliminating any possibility he was related to the purple dragon. Like Flame, Ember lived a fairly decent life with her parents, being and only child. As she was talking she was casting the purple dragon flirtious glances that made Spyro uneasy and Cynder aggravated. Whirl, on the other hand, didn't live a good life. Her parents died when she was 4 years old and from then on she had to learn how to fight on her own to survive. Spyro felt a pang of sympathy for the white dragoness as she continued her story. Coron's story was rather unusual; he grew up the first few years of his life on a separate world from Avalar and mistakenly fell through a portal to Avalar. The portal closed behind him and he couldn't get back. He went through a dark phase of his life where he searched for a portal back. After searching for one for several years and failing to find any such thing he gave up any hope of returning to his old life. Soon after, Malefor escaped and he joined the fight against him. He was one of the few dragons stationed at Warfang when Malefor's army attacked. He, like all the other dragons, wanted to see the famous purple dragon, which was their hero in this darkest time and was one of the few to actually see the pair of dragons fight. After the planet resealed, he was one of the select few to be sent out to search for the two missing dragons. He, like all the rest, failed in the attempt, and returned just before the Spyro and Cynder returned. All the dragons were astonished at this. Who knew there were other worlds with dragons? Scorch…, well… he didn't really have a story, or he just didn't want to talk about it. Aura's story was another sad story. She grew up with her parents but they never cared for her. She felt alone and unwanted, when she was around 6 her parents literally kicked her out of their home and she had to fend for herself ever since. No one noticed but Cynder and Spyro both relinquished a tear when they heard this. To be unloved by your own parents, that's just… heartbreaking.

After a few more minutes of talking, they finally finished their meal. And headed towards their rooms. On the way Scorch caught up with Cynder as Spyro ran away from Ember. "Oh hey Scorch." She greeted warmly.

"Hey beautiful…," He started but stopped as she growled at him.

"Listen bub; because I'm only gonna say this once. Don't ever call me that again or unless you don't want that pretty little neck of yours." Scorch was unperturbed by her threat as he retained his smirk.

'Oooohhhh, feisty. I'm more than game.' He thought arrogantly. "Alright gorgeous." Her eye twitched in anger but she decided to leave it till later. As they were walking to her room Cynder found out that he is the 'strongest' fire dragon in the entire city.

'Hmph, that's what you think.' She thought to herself. 'Spyro can scorch your ass any day.' She giggled quietly at the thought of Spyro burning him to a crisp. As they continued she also found out more about him. Finally they reached her room and she opened the door and said good night and closes the door right after that.  
Scorch stayed at the door for a few minutes, just staring at it.

'Hmmm, playing hard to get, huh?' he thought as he walked away. 'I'm more than game to do so.' He entered his room and curled up on his bed and fell asleep, planning on how to make Cynder his.**  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Training and a Rivalry

Night has fallen on the dragon realms and all the creature of the world are sound asleep. The night was peaceful with a comfortable breeze at a comfortable temperature and the young hero is in the realm of dreams. "Spyro..." A voice whispered, but the purple dragon didn't even stir. "Spyro…" It said slightly louder while nudging him. His eyes fluttered open with a yawn and his vision was very blurry after a second or two of adjustment his eyes landed on the shadowy figure in the corner of the room. "Finally you're awake." It said. Spyro was about to yell but the figure placed its paw on his mouth. "Shhh..." He recognized the figure to be none other than Malefor.

"What the…?" The smaller purple dragon said, surprised. "What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you get here?"

"I'll explain later. Right now your training begins." Spyro groaned as he got up from his bed and followed Malefor out the window. They flew in silence as they left the dragon city and headed to the underground caves, where Malefor was trained. As they entered, the young purple dragon blew ice in his paws and melted it with a small flame and splashed it on his face, waking himself up with the chill.

"Ok…," Spyro started as they stopped on a wide platform in the center. "So… how did you get here?" He said normally, now that they were away from the city they didn't have to stay quiet.

"Well, actually it's thanks to you."

"Me…?" The large purple dragon nodded. "But how…?"

"You see that necklace you're wearing." Malefor said as he indicated to Spyro's mother's necklace.

"Yeah, what about it…?" Malefor chuckled. The young dragon was so naïve, so curious.

It has more properties than you think." Spyro looked at him quizzically and he said. "I will explain later but for now your training will begin." Just then he stepped in the center and lowered to a defensive stance. "Show what you got."  
Spyro dropped in an attack stance as he started to slowly circle his teacher. Suddenly he lunged at him spewing a stream of fire. Malefor jumped to the side evading the attack and whipped around to see an onslaught of ice spikes. He held up his wing to block the attack and fired a large fire ball at him. Spyro only had a split second to disengage his onslaught and evade the attack, and he rolled while shoot more ice spikes. Malefor jumped and took flight, evading the attack and fired a current of electricity. Spyro was trapped in the stream and he screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. Malefor kept the current going and he didn't let up one bit and continued to put more power into it. After a few minutes he stopped the current and Spyro fell to the floor in a smoking heap. "Come on Spyro, surely that's not all you can do." Malefor mocked with a smile. Spyro shakily got up and faced Malefor, battle ready. He opened his maw and a large electric orb was building up in it. Malefor only smirked and covered himself in an earth-ball and charged at Spyro but before he got the chance to even touch the young dragon Spyro fired a bright beam of electricity that cut clean into the boulder and Malefor flew out and landed with a loud thud.

When Malefor got back on his feet a barrage of ice shards were coming straight for him. He used his fire breath to try and melt them but they didn't they just kept coming and he narrowly dodged them. He turned to see Spyro swaying slightly from the exertion but he didn't show any signs of letting up yet. He fired an earth bullet as large as his head toward Malefor. When it came within 2 feet of him it detonated sending a giant green shockwave at Malefor. He raised an earth shield but it was just destroyed and was sent flying towards the edge of the platform, but he stopped himself from falling off.

Spyro was shaking violently, his body not used to exerting so much power in every attack but his energy was stable. He was about to continue but his forelegs gave out under him and he collapsed on the floor. Malefor got up showing little to no signs of injury and walked over to Spyro. He then saw that he has passed out so decided to take him back to the temple. 'Hmmmm…, it seems as if he is stronger than all the purple dragons so far. I wonder if it has something to do with us, is there a bond that we share?' The large purple dragon thought as he placed his paw on the small purple dragon. His paw was shrouded in Shadow and it engulfed him. When it dissipated all of Spyro's injuries were gone. He decided to delve on the matter later and picked Spyro up and put him on his back. He then walked out of the chambers and leaped into the sky.

Cynder woke up with a start in the middle of the night as she heard the beatings of wings. She looked out her window and saw a silhouette of an adult dragon heading towards the city, the moon's bright light hiding its color. When it was close enough she saw that it was flying towards Spyro's room. In order to avoid being seen, she crept out her door and went to Spyro's. There she put the side of her head to the door and heard the dragon land. She slowly opened the door and took a peek inside. What she saw made her gasp inwardly. The dragon was Malefor and he was sitting on his haunches next to Spyro's bed. But that's not what surprised the dragoness; he was actually caressing Spyro's head, the small fins pressing down at his touch. She heard him sigh and she leaned in to hear what he was going to say. "You remind me so much of your mother when she was younger." He said quietly as to not wake Sparx up. "She would be proud of you if she saw you now."

"Is Malefor Spyro's father?" the black dragoness thought, her eyes wide. No it couldn't be… could it? Her mind kept on asking her these questions. She shook her head to get the thought out her head. She then saw him give out a sigh, a sigh of sadness. "Where are you?" He asked the air. "He needs you right now." He hung his head and turned towards the window but before he left he glanced at Spyro as he shifted in to a more comfortable position, he then turned to the scrolls he had in his shelves. He quickly but quietly took a scroll and a quill and began writing something.

A few minutes later he rolled the scroll up and lifted it in the air. He muttered a few words and the scroll glittered slightly. He then placed the scroll next to Spyro and took a few steps back, looking down proudly at him as he slept. Then with an almighty leap he flew out the window quietly. As soon as he left Cynder rushed over to Spyro and picked up the scroll. She tried to open it but it seemed as if it was enchanted or something. She examined the parchment and noticed Spyro's name written on it in a shining purple.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' She thought. 'I mean Malefor is back and why is he after Spyro? And what's with this note?' She decided to ask him in the morning, so she placed the scroll next the purple dragon and headed out his room. She glanced back at Spyro before she left. 'Please Spyro, don't become like him.' She thought. 'I don't want to fight you. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I had to kill you.' She entered her room and jumped on her bed, where she curled up and closed her eyes. 'Please, I love you.' And with that thought she fell asleep.

The next morning was bright and refreshing. The sun's rays poked into Spyro's window and hit the young dragon in his face causing him to stir. He woke up feeling very groggy and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stretched his legs like a cat, hearing his joints pop back into place. He twisted his neck getting the same result and he looked around. 'Must have passed out during training.' He mused in his thoughts. That's when he noticed a piece of parchment next to him. He looked at it curiously as he picked it up and opened it slowly. It was a note from Malefor.

Dear Spyro, I must say I have not seen someone with as much power as you do. Not even my skills are as powerful. Some possibilities that your elemental strength is beyond normal standard are 1) you trained harder and longer than I have, 2) you exerted yourself to dangerous levels, or 3) you have a strong tie with another purple dragon. These are a few possibilities that I have thought about but I'm not 100% sure. I leave this note not only to tell you of this but also let you know another thing. Your brother is heading into Warfang in the morning. I'm sure you'll know who he is.I want you to bring him with you to your training session, so you two can hone your skills.  
From,  
Malefor  
I am very proud to be your teacher.

When he finished reading the note he was in shock. He has a brother; well sure Sparx is his brother but a real brother of your own flesh and blood. It was unbelievable, and the fact that he actually was heading into Warfang… today. The young purple dragon wanted to leap for joy but he kept his cool and jumped off his bed. No sooner had his feet touched the floor did Cynder entered his room. "Morning Cyn…" She smiled at the nickname.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Spyro was silent for a second and thought against telling her about his training last night for she would start to worry and probably tell the elders and they will keep him on some sort of lock-down to prevent him from completing his sessions.

"Ummm… I slept ok…" he said. "How about you…?" She hesitated for a few seconds. Should she tell him what she saw last night? No, she'll consult it with the elders later.

"Good." Spyro noticed her hesitation but decided to ask her about it later. "You wanna go get some breakfast?" She asked, changing the subject. He nodded and led the way out of the room closely followed by Cynder. They walked to the dining hall in silence, both not knowing what to say to the other but were content with each other's present. After a few minutes they arrived at the dining hall. There they saw the other dragons who, all but Scorch and Ember smiled warmly at them.

"Hey you two…," Coron greeted.

"Hey guys…," they both said simultaneously. They sat down but unfortunately the only seats available were next to Scorch and Ember. They looked at each other nervously and came to a silent conclusion. Spyro sat next to Scorch and Cynder next to Ember. The two fire dragons growled quietly to themselves. Just then, a few moles came by the table and gave each dragon a well roasted sheep. As they ate they exchanged friendly words and stories. Spyro and Cynder mostly stayed quiet as to not sound arrogant or bring up what their lives were like in the past.

Almost an hour passed when they decided to go their separate ways. Spyro went to the training room feeling oddly restless and decided to let loose on some energy. Cynder went down the hall to the library but little did both dragons know they were being followed.

After an hour of training, Spyro decided to take a break. He sat on his haunches and took in a deep breath. He only used his fire abilities for the entire time. He always wanted to make Ignitus proud, from the day he met him he always felt a special connection between them but he couldn't quite displace what it was. His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Hey Spyro…," He turned to see none other than Scorch standing there with smug look on his face.

"Oh hey Scorch, how's it goin?" The blood red dragon snorted, black smoke coming from his nostrils.

"You, me, let's go." Spyro raised an eye ridge in confusion.

"Huh…?"

"You know what I mean, I want to fight you and show everyone how weak you truly are." Spyro saw where Scorch was going with this and decided to walk away. He slowly got up and turned.

"No thanks, maybe later." He said as he walked away. Scorch was not about to give up yet.

"Oh what's wrong? Is the little purple dragon too scared to fight me?" He taunted. Spyro continued walking but replied.

"No… I just don't want you getting hurt and then you end up going to the healers."

"Yeah right…" He said smugly. He smirked as an idea came up. "Maybe, Cynder should see you now." This time Spyro stopped, he was already at the door and that comment made him pause for a second. He turned around slowly and cut his eyes at him as if annoyed.

"Cynder saw how I fought first-hand and she knows that I'm neither a coward nor a weakling." He stated boldly. "But if you want a fight, you'll have to wait." He finished as he turned towards the door. Before he had a chance to take one step he was hit by a powerful fireball that sent him out the door into a wall.

Scorch stood there bristling with smoke coming out of his maw. He then smirked when he saw the purple dragon slowly get up. "Ok… you asked for it." He said as he brushed himself off. "I have to admit… good shoot. But…," he paused as he got into an attack position. "It's going to take a lot more than that to beat me." And the fight began.

They slowly circled each other, watching every move for an opening. But something was off… Spiro's vision seemed sharper than normal. If Spyro had looked in a mirror he would have seen his eyes become an amber color. Something flashed through Spyro's mind and he quickly rolled to the side just in time to evade Scorch's stream of fire. 'What the hell was that?' he thought to him-self. He didn't know what it was but it was like he could see his attacks before he launched them. He didn't dwell on it long though as he swiftly dodged a fireball.  
Using his new ability, Spyro successfully dodged every one of Scorch's attacks. "Not bad Spyro…," Scorch commented.

"Thanks Scorch, you're not bad yourself." Scorch shifted his footing and Spyro raised an eye ridge. 'What is he doing?' the purple dragon thought. Scorch took a deep breath and Spyro instantly saw what was happening. He jumped back but it was too late. Scorch fire a barrage of fire balls toward Spyro and each one hit their mark and they just kept coming. He screamed in pain as the fir barrage resumed each one more powerful than the last. The last one created an explosion, covering everything in smoke.

Meanwhile, Cynder was in the library reading a scroll. Well, not really reading, she was actually day-dreaming about Spyro. His strong broad chest, those strong but gentle arms, his long gold horns. It almost made her want to take a nap with him. As she sat there a dragon walked in but it wasn't just any dragon, it was Ember. "Oh Hi Ember." She greeted warmly. Her only response was a glare of hatred. "Uhhh… what's up?" she asked uneasily.

"Stay away from Spyro." She said. Cynder was taken aback by it. It wasn't a request, it was an order. The black dragoness just snorted and went back to 'reading' but was again interrupted by Ember. "Did you hear me? I said stay away from him, got it!"

"Look Ember…" She spat her name as if it was something repulsive in her mouth. "I don't know what your problem is but you better back off. Spyro's not interested in you and I doubt he ever will." She growled.

"Oh and you think he's interested in you. Ha. That's a joke." The black dragoness was going to smack the mess out of her but once again discipline restrained her. "You'll see. Spyro's going to be my mate and there isn't a dawm thing you can do about it." The black dragoness was at the edge. She wanted to put her in her place so badly. She was on the verge of doing it when she heard an explosion. Ember shrieked. "What was that!"

"It came from the dojo." Cynder dashed out of the library and headed down the hall with Ember close behind. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought to herself. For some reason she thought something bad was going to happen, so she increased her pace.

Spyro fell to the floor, smoke rising from his body. Scorch smirked triumphantly when he saw the dragon's state but when he heard him start to chuckle it turned into a sneer. "Whoa not bad…" He commented from the smoke. Just then out of the smoke a large fireball emerged and slammed right into Scorch. He was sent careening toward the far wall but regained his balance almost instantly and slid back a few feet. He shook the stars from his head and turned back to his opponent. Out of the smoke the purple dragon walked out casually with a grin on his face and several burn marks on his body. "My turn…"

In a flash he disappeared. "What the…?" The red dragon looked around but there was no sign of the purple dragon. He suddenly felt pain in his gut and he keeled over. Spyro blurred and reappeared right in front of him.

"Give up yet…" He asked with a small hint of concern but Scorch didn't notice. There was a silence for a few minutes and Spyro believed that he was beat so he backed up slowly but stopped when Scorch got on his feet and charged him, trying to run him through. With a quick shift of his weight he easily dodged the charge but when he turned Scorch knocked back with his paw. The young purple dragon shook the stars from his head and looked back at Scorch. "Whoa he's fast… faster than me and Cynder." He said to himself.

Scorch looked at him with a grin and charged at him with immense speed. Even with Spyro's new ability he was unable to dodge all of his attacks. His face collided with a powerful punch and he slid back a few feet. Scorch then took to the air, propelling himself higher and higher by the second. When he was at least at the top of the dojo, he dived straight for Spyro. The young dragon's eyes widened as he saw what was happening and shot several fireballs at him, which were dodged with a barrel roll.

Just when he was about to collide with him he pulled up sharply leaving a fire bomb behind, which exploded with great force. Spyro rolled back and landed on his stomach. "Hmph… pathetic…" Scorch said as he landed in front of him. "You're supposed to be the all-powerful purple dragon, Ha, that's a laugh." He mocked in his face. Spyro's anger began to rise and he could feel the darkness in him building as he continued. "Well I can't really blame you; after all it was your weak teacher that trained you." That was it. He could have mocked him all he wanted but when it came to Ignitus that's going too far. He suddenly disappeared and Scorch backed up a bit only to bump into something. A purple scaled tail quickly wrapped itself around his neck and a strong current of electricity was sent into him. He screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body and he found himself begging.

"I'm sorry Spyro… I didn't mean it, I swear." The electricity stopped and Scorch smirked triumphantly but it turned into one of horror as he saw Spyro raise an eye ridge.

"So you like heat huh?" He grinned maliciously as he stared into the face of the terrorized dragon. "Here. Have it ALL!" And with that his tail heated beyond any fire dragon ability. Scorch screamed as the heat burned his scales and flesh. He tried screaming for help but the pain was too much, all that came out was air. The purple dragon's grin grew as he saw the helpless dragon scream and writhe in pain until he heard a familiar voice.

"Spyro, Stop!" He turned his head as he rebuffed the heat from his tail to see Cynder standing there panting with Ember. She looked to Spyro then Scorch. 'He must have really pushed his buttons when they were fighting.' "Spyro, it's ok. Just let him go ok." Spyro's tail slowly unwound from around his neck until the dragon's body fell to the floor, unconscious. As Cynder approached the purple dragon, his features began to return to normal, his eyes returned to those soft, caring eyes she remembered all too well. She breathed a sigh of relief when he came to his senses but he looked down in shame. "Spyro…?" she said as she continued to approach him but she got no response. "Spy…?" As soon as she reached the purple dragon he took off down the hall. "Spyro…!" she called but he didn't stop he kept going until he was out of sight. Cynder sighed sadly and took off after him. Ember stood there slightly confused about what just happened.

Cynder arrived at Spyro's door only to see another dragon there. He had black scales on his hide and a purple underbelly. His horns were the same design as Spyro's but were a silver color instead of gold. His eyes were the same color as Spyro's but lacked the warm feeling they emanated. His tail looked-like a sharp spear head that was the same color as his horns. The spines in his back were a light violet color that stood straight up. In fact, he was almost an exact replica of Spyro. "Ummm… hi." Cynder said, unsurely. The black dragon jumped and whirled around. "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you." He relaxed two scales but was still a little jumpy. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh… yeah I'm looking for Spyro."

"Why…?"

"Because…I'm his brother…."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Family reunion

Spyro dashed into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. From there he went to his bed and lied down. He could hear Cynder calling for him but right now he didn't care. What has he done? He nearly killed someone. Even though he went too far he didn't deserve it. He wasn't evil, he was only supposed fight evil not allies. Sparx, who was inside the room the whole time, saw Spyro's mood and tried to cheer him up with some jokes. "Hey Spyro…," The purple dragon didn't move a muscle. "Remember that time when we played in the swamp and we came across that creature that scared us out of our minds." Sparx started to laugh at the memory but it slowly turned into a week chuckle as Spyro didn't so much as glance at him. "Hey Spyro, buddy come on. Cheer up. What's the matter?" Finally the purple dragon looked at Sparx but there was something in his eyes you don't usually see, complete anger. Spyro was usually the kind of dragon that is kind to all, even to some enemies but he never completely hated someone. 'Whoever did this must have gone too far.' The young dragonfly thought to himself.

"Sparx…" He suddenly spoke. The dragonfly looked at him. "Am I a bad person?" Sparx was actually shocked to actually hear his step-brother ask a question like that. He looked at him with a 'Are you kidding me' look before replying.

"You're joking right?" When Spyro's look remained he sighed. "Of course not, you are actually the nicest person I ever met. Why do you think she likes you?" He asked. Spyro looked at him confused and he let out an exasperated sigh. "You know very well who Casa Nova." He suddenly realized who he was talking about and hung his head.

"I bet she hates me or is scared of me now."

"Why? What'd you do?" he asked like a parent scolding a child. Spyro laughed softly at his brother's behavior but quickly became silent.

"Well, I was training for a while and Scorch came when I was taking a break…"

"You mean Mr. Lord-of –myself." Sparx interrupted, the purple dragon nodded. "Man, what's that guy's problem… anyway, continue…"

"Ok, when I was taking my break, he came and challenged me to a fight, so after a little… persuasion. I accepted. And I was going easy on him, only using my fire abilities and he was actually winning until…"

"Whoa Whoa, time-out… Fat-head almost beat you." Spyro hung his head in shame but nodded slightly. "But you were taught from the best, how could he beat you?"

"He has a lot of fire power but remember I was holding back." He quickly interjected. "Anyways, he said some…things that really put me on edge and I lost control and almost killed him." He finished the statement in a quiet voice, almost inaudible.

"Wait, what did he say?" The purple dragon didn't say anything but the look on his face said it all. There were only two things that can set Spyro off. Either hurt his friends or insult those closest to him. In this case, was insulting the only one that can bring Spyro to the point of killing. "It was about him right? Ignitus?" The purple dragon clenched his eyes shut but he nodded.

"And…," He started again getting the dragonfly's attention. "To make it worse, Cynder saw me nearly kill him. If it wasn't for her I would have…" He didn't finish. He couldn't finish, the thought was all too horrifying. "I wouldn't be surprised if she avoided me at all costs."

"Don't say that." Sparx responded quickly. "I mean please what makes you think doom-gloom is going to hate you. It's not like she has feelings for the guy." That last statement was a big mistake. It made Spyro tense up as his eyes grew slightly wider. "Uhh, right. Shutting up now." The dragonfly retired to his pillow that he used as a bed and just sat there.

"I don't know Sparx but still it's not like she's gonna walk in and say 'We need to talk.'" And then the weirdest and most ironic thing happened. A wall of black mist appeared on the door and Sparx shot from his pillow to behind Spyro's head, scared out of his little mind. Out from the mist came Cynder with a look of concern on her face.

"AHHH… the evil she-dragon is here to kill us. Please don't hurt me." Sparx screamed. Ignoring his comments she went over to Spyro.

"Hey Spy…,"

"Cyn…,"

"We need to talk." She said after a moment's silence. He was at an end. That was the exact same thing he said no more than 5 seconds ago. By this time Sparx came out from behind Spyro.

"Bail…!" He exclaimed as he took off before Spyro could say anything.

Just as Sparx left, Spyro let out a hopeless sigh. 'Great..,' He thought. 'He ditched me now of all times.' Spyro turned to the black dragoness before him, concern etched all over her face. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, both thinking of how to approach this situation. Spyro was the one to break the ice. "Sooo…, what's up Cyn?"

"The Sun…," she joked, trying to lighten up his mood. Spyro snorted humorously and rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine. I came to check on you. Before I could even talk to you about what happened you dashed off." Spyro averted his gaze from her and was silent for a few minutes. "He insulted Ignitus didn't he?"  
"Yeah…" Was all he said as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to stem his tears.

"It's alright. Anyways what else is new…?" Cynder looked at him with an immense smile, confusing him.

"I got a surprise for you." This peaked his interest, although he hid it very well. Cynder slowly walked over to the door and reached through it using her shadow abilities and in walked the black dragon.

"Uhhh…, who's this?" He said, getting up and walking over to the pair. The two walked over to each other and Spyro thought. 'Wow, he looks like me, I wonder if he's…'

"Yes, I am your brother. My name is Ace." The black dragon said, interrupting his thoughts. Spyro gaped at him. How did he know what he was thinking? Can he read his mind? "Yes I can read your mind." Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened when he said that. "I can read your mind because we are more like twins except we don't look exactly alike." He said. The two continued to stare at him like they had no clue what he was talking about. "Ok here's how it works Spyro and I are brothers. Supposedly we can connect our minds to talk from far distances or just locate we they are." The duo gasped as their minds processed this information.

"Wow, I had no idea." The purple dragon said after a short silence.

"Hey Spyro, I'm gonna go check on Scorch, ok? You know see if he's ok." Cynder said as she got to her feet. The purple dragon nodded sadly and the black dragoness left, by opening the door of course.

Once the black dragoness left the room Ace turned to his brother. "So what happened between you and this Scorch?" He asked.

"You can read my mind, I really don't want to talk about it." Spyro said as he turned away. Ace shrugged and searched his mind, going through several things like his childhood and his past adventures. After a few minutes of viewing his life he went to the past event, when Spyro and Scorch fought. Just before he exited his mind, he went to the final battle with Malefor and how

Spyro brought the world back together. As soon as he heard what Cynder said he kept rewinding it over and over for a few minutes.

Spyro felt Ace in his mind, it was like he was actually inside his mind, so to keep from getting bored he tried to enter Ace's mind and found that Ace's egg, like his, was sent down a river by a silver dragoness. From there he was raised by a dragon couple, who found him as soon as he hatched. When he reached the age of 5 he was able to use his abilities. He was able to use the Darkness element. He used Dark fire and Dark lightning. Being scared, his foster parents abandoned him when he was asleep. He then spent the rest of his days trying to find his real parents and siblings. When Ace finally exited his mind he had a sly look on his face. "What…?"

"Awww… my little bro's already eying the ladies." Spyro blushed and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aw come on man, I can read your mind. I know you like Cynder. So why didn't you tell her? Spyro slowly turned his head to Ace, the blush larger than before.

"Be-because I-I… I … Because I can't…!" Ace jumped at the little outburst but continued to listen. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't talk to her like I used to and it hurts her. And seeing her hurt hurts me. I just feel so lost." They stayed there for a few minutes in silence. Ace looked out the window and saw that it was around mid-day. Just then a thought struck him.

"Ohhhh… I see your problem." The purple dragon's head shot to his brother with a wide-eyed, curious expression. "Your problem is that you're denying that you're attracted to her." Spyro just stayed there surprised by the bluntness from his brother. "Trust me I'm going through the same thing. She came in with me, in fact she looks a lot like… Cyn…der…" He paused as the purple dragon looked at him with a 'You don't think…' look. In a second, they both shot out of the room and down the hall in search of the dragoness Ace arrived with.

After Cynder left Spyro with his brother she headed down the hall slowly. She was thinking about telling Spyro how she really felt about him. She was so lost in thought that as she walked in the training room she failed to notice Whirl and Aura there. "Hey Cynder…" The black dragoness snapped back to reality when she heard her name called.

"Hmm…"

"What happened here…?" Cynder looked down at Scorch, who remained unconscious.

"I don't know but when I came in Spyro looked like he was going to kill Scorch." Both Whirl and Aura gasped. This was a shocker to them. They always saw Spyro as a good person, not a murderer. "It's not what you think…" She quickly said and they breathed a sigh of relief. "Scorch must have gone too far and insulted someone close to him."

"Like who…?" Aura asked with curiosity.

"Well, there's Sparx, his family, Ignitus, and… me…" The two dragonesses looked at her curiously.

"You huh…?" Aura asked, very interested. "Do tell."

"I'm his best friend and let's leave at that, anyways we gotta get this guy to the healers." She said pointing to the unconscious dragon before them. They pouted a little but agreed a carried / dragged him to the healers. As they were nearing the healer's room they saw Spyro and Ace standing next to the door talking to another dragoness. It was an unbelievable sight she looked exactly like Cynder except her underbelly and wing membrane were a light green and her scales were more black where Cynder's were more of a purplish-black but everything else including her eyes were identical.  
"Oh hey Cynder…" Spyro greeted. Ace turned and stood next to the new dragoness as they continued to approach.

"Uhh… hey Spyro, who's this?" She asked. She was slightly anxious, although she hid it really well. Did he find another girl? No, he wouldn't do that… would he? Spyro smiled at her, calming her nerves. He always seemed to have that effect on every one… well every one except Scorch..

"This is Faith, she was in town when she heard of us returning and…" He paused to laugh softly. "You'll never guess who this really is… Cynder this… is your sister." They were silent for a few minutes and Spyro started counting down, quietly to himself. "3…2…1… and…" As if on cue, Cynder's mouth dropped and Spyro burst out laughing at the look on her face. "And you'll never guess who your father is…" Cynder snapped her head to Spyro, curious as ever. But Spyro didn't spill, he just pointed behind her. She slowly turned to see a forest green dragon with a battle scarred chest, Terrador. Cynder had mix emotions about this; surprise, joy, and hurt. But the largest emotion was joy. She had a family all along and she thought that they either died by her hands or were out there in the world, never to be seen again. But now was the happiest moment she has ever experienced in her life. She, all of a sudden, felt light headed and started swaying slightly, unnoticed to all except Spyro, who quickly went to her side just in time to catch her fall. She fainted.

'I guess finding her entire family was too much to handle at one time.' He thought as he placed the dragoness on his back, her head in between his horns. Even though she was just a head shorter than him she was very light. "I'll go take her to her to her room." Terrador chuckled heartily as he nodded, something you don't see every day from the large earth dragon.

"Yes, I'll be in the training room when she wakes up." He said as he walked away. Spyro thought against nodding and walked off to Cynder's room with Faith and Ace in tow. Aura and Whirl dragged Scorch into the healer's room. The group walked in silence with Spyro in front and Faith and Ace behind. Spyro could clearly hear giggling and he turned to see Ace whispering something in Faith's ear. She giggled again and pushed against him, covering her teeth with her paw. Spyro laughed softly at the scene.

"It looks like my bro is eyeing a lady." Ace looked at him and shrugged like saying 'so what?' and returned to whispering in the black dragoness' ear. Spyro just laughed at the sight and turned back to hall. After a few minutes they reached Cynder's room. Spyro walked in and gently laid Cynder on the bed. Then he laid down next to her and draped a wing over her back, all while staring at Cynder's peaceful face.

"Well, ok I guess we'll see you later." The purple dragon didn't move a muscle. "…Right.. Lets go, we got some things to catch up on." Ace told Faith. She blushed and giggled and they left the room. Spyro continued to stare at Cynder, looking over how peaceful she looked. He has not seen her like this at all, it was perfection to his eyes. He then felt his eyes droop and he laid his head down and slowly fell asleep, listening to Cynder's musical breathing.

Whirl and Aura brought Scorch into the healer's room and laid him on a stone tablet. From there they looked around the room. It wasn't very large or very fancy, it was just a plain stone room with a wooden shelf that held several bottles of medicine. In the center of the room was a stone table, on which the red dragon lied upon. Just as they finished examining the room, a mole walked into and saw them. "May I help you?" He said.

"Uhhh… yes our friend was knocked out during a training match and he's badly wounded." Whirl informed the mole, who adjusted his glasses. "Can you help him?" She asked, flatly. Clearly she didn't like him.

"Hmmm…" he muttered as he examined Scorch's wounds, which were a few charred scales and a badly burned neck. He then walked over to the shelf and grabbed a bottle of red liquid. Then he placed it on his hands and rested them on his neck. The wound started to heal slowly as he continued. After a few minutes he moved on to the other wounds which lasted about 10 minutes. After he was done he went to a bowl of water and washed his hands off. "He should wake up soon."

"Ok we better leave." Aura said as she turned to the door. "Something tells me that he's not going to be in the best of moods when he wakes up." Whirl nodded in agreement as she too turned to leave. No sooner had they went out the door did the blood red dragon stir. He slowly opened his yellow eyes and viewed his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He asked as he slowly got to his feet.

"You're in the healer's room." The mole replied as he came into Scorch's line of vision. "You were badly hurt when you came in here. Care to tell me what happened?" Scorch sat there for a minute, thinking and it all of a sudden came flooding back to him.

'That purple pest, He's gonna pay for humiliating me like that.' He thought. Just then an idea came to his sick, twisted mind and he smirked inwardly. He put on an innocent look and said "Spyro nearly killed me." The mole was slightly surprised at this, after all Spyro was the nicest dragon around.

"Well surely you must have done something to him or said something wrong." The crimson dragon slowly shook his head.

"No…" he lied. "I was just training when he challenged me to a fight and he kept trying to kill me and he nearly succeeded if it weren't for Cynder." The mole stood there, considering. He knew for a fact that Spyro wouldn't do something like this unless he was pushed too far.

"Alright I'll consult it with the elders." He then left the room and headed towards the guardian's room. When he was sure he was gone Scorch smirked evilly and started to laugh a crazed laugh.

Terrador was in the Elders' room, sitting in front of the Pool of Visions. The surface was a smooth as glass, as if untouched. Even though the surface was glass-like, you are unable to see the bottom, only an eerie light of some sorts. The large earth guardian looked into the pool for a while but is unable to use it. Even though he and Ignitus were more like brothers he was nothing like him. Ignitus had patience and a clear mind, something he did not. After a short while of nothing, he stepped back with a frustrated snort. He then lied down on the floor and closed his eyes to relax. As he laid there, he thought about Cynder and how happy she was when she found her family to be alive and well. But even though Spyro didn't show it, he knew he was slightly jealous of Cynder. He didn't know who the young purple dragon's parents were but he had a few good guesses, very few guesses.

'I wonder if…' He thought. He then stood up and went back to the pool of visions and waited, his tail swaying his mace-ball extension ever so steadily. After a few more minutes, when he was just about to call it a night he saw something, something troubling. "Hmmm…." He muttered as he continued to observe the vision.

'Aww man how'd I get myself in this…?' The purple dragon woke up not too long ago for his training session with Malefor, but there was a slight… complication. Apparently Cynder had gotten comfortable and snuggled up against Spyro with her fore-arm wrapped around his. If he tried to leave he would wake Cynder but if he stayed he and Ace would miss their training session. He gulped as he slowly moved his arm away only to have her snuggle closer, enjoying his warmth. He tried again and he finally got his arm free successfully without interrupting the black dragoness' slumber. He sighed as he went out the door and glanced back at her and watches her snuggle into a pillow with a small smile. He then closed her door slowly and dashed down the hall to get his brother.

"Hey bro I…" He trailed off as he saw Ace and Faith making out. "Uh huh… right… Uh bro…" He got no response. "Bro…" His voice a little louder. Ace jumped, breaking the kiss.

"Sp-Spyro…!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Spyro stood there for a few seconds trying not to burst out laughing at his brother's reaction.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He finally asked after a short silence, still trying to hold back his laughter. Ace was blushing rather hard but agreed. They left them room and closed the door. Faith was slightly confused but curled up into a ball and awaited his return.

Spyro couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and he let out a few quiet chuckles. "Sooo… how long were you two dating?" He said turning to his brother with a sly smile on his face. Ace blushed, his black scales lightening a bit.

"Well… uh… to be honest… about a day." He said, his blush growing. Spyro snickered at his embarrassment. "So what is it?" Spyro instantly remembered why he came and quelled his laughter… for now.

"Huh… oh right… we need to go." He said simply.

"Go…? Go where?" Ace asked confused.

"I got a note saying we should head to the ancient ruins. There we'll meet someone who can probably help us out with finding our parents." Ace instantly ran back into his room, leaving a slightly confused Spyro. He came back out a few minutes later.

"Ok I told Faith I'll be out for a while."

"Ok let's go" They walked towards the balcony but neither of them knew they were being watched. From the shadows, Kiba walked out with a slightly worried growl.

"It's the middle of the night and the Dark Master's forces could still be out there. I better go get Cynder and Faith." He then ran down the hall towards Cynder and woke her up.

"Huh… what…? Kiba? What are you doing here?" She asked through a yawn.

"It's Spyro…"

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked, all of a sudden worried.

"He's fine but he might be in danger." She shot up from her bed and bolted out the door. "Dawm, Cynder, Wait up!" Kiba caught up with Cynder and told her to wait a bit and went to go get Faith. When he got her they dashed to the balcony. They reached it just in time to see the two take off towards the ancient ruins. They quickly but silently followed them, keeping their wing beats at a minimum.

'Please Spyro… don't do anything stupid.' Cynder thought.

Spyro and Ace reached the ancient ruins a little before midnight and landed on the center platform, "So where is this guy?" Ace asked, looking around. As if an answer to his question Malefor stepped out of the shadows. Ace's eyes widened and he looked at Spyro. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted, surprised.

"Hey, Ace chill out." Spyro said to his brother. He turned to Malefor. "Hello Master Malefor."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Master?"

"Yes he's my teacher."

"Teacher…! Are you crazy, he nearly killed you and everyone else."

"That may be true but he was controlled by the darkness." Ace and Spyro started to argue with each other while Malefor looked between them and chuckled. After a while he cleared his throat, silencing them.

"Anyway… Spyro, You wanted to know why your elements are stronger than my own." The purple dragon nodded as he continued to listen. "Well, after your training session last night and a few hours of research I came to a conclusion." He paused for a minute. "You have a small connection with another purple dragon. Spyro, Ace… I didn't meet your mother during the war…" The two dragons gasped. "I knew her from birth. I am your grandfather." They were completely blown away, the former Dark Master was their grandfather. "I know it comes as quite a shock, but it is the truth."

There was a long silence as the two let the information they just received sink in. "But… where is she?" Malefor looked down at him and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Spyro but when I lost control all memories of her were erased. I am unable to even remember my own daughter's name." He hung his head in dismay when he finished. Spyro and Ace were saddened at that. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until, in one swift motion, they came in a family embrace, crying gently, happy to be with each other and sad about not know where the mother/daughter is.

Cynder, Kiba, and Faith landed on a platform not too far from the group and they saw them in Malefor's arms. "How is he still alive?" Kiba asked Cynder quietly so they wouldn't echo in the hollow caves. Cynder shook her head, still eying the group.

"I don't know but why isn't Spyro fighting?" She asked. "I doubt he is on the side of light." They saw the group release each other and they leaned in slightly to hear what they were saying as they began to talk.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Power**

About a month has passed since the new additions to the Warfang temple arrived and things seemed peaceful. Cynder was walking down the hall, deep in thought. '_Why were Spyro and Ace with Malefor?'_ she thought, referring to 3 weeks ago. She has been thinking about it the whole time, even when she was with Spyro but never brought anything up. As she continued to walk down the halls she heard someone. She looked around and noticed she was next to Spyro's room. She leaned her head on the door to listen in.

"Wow… I never knew I could do this." Spyro said as a small sphere of water floated around him. Just then a gust came and circled the sphere, freezing it in the process. Throughout the entire month Spyro and Ace would sneak out and train with Malefor. They learned new abilities and increased their skills in what they knew already.

"Me neither Spy, but check this out." Ace said as he snapped his claws. A black flame appeared above it and he moved it around, he then snapped his fingers again and it became a ball of dark lightning. "I never knew my dark powers had so many forms. It's like I have all of your elements except mine are not as strong."

"Remember what Malefor said 'The only reason why those forms are not as powerful is because I have more experience using my powers.' You'll get it soon enough." He smiled t his brother who smiled back. As the brothers were just relaxing and practicing their techniques Sparx entered the room through the window.

"Hey Spy-whoa… since when could you do that?"

"I'll tell you later." Spyro said as he got up, the ball of ice disappearing. "Hey Ace…" the black dragon looked at him. "Wanna do some training?"

"Sure…" He said as he got up. "We got nothing else to do and I feel like I'm getting fat." Spyro laughed at his comment and shook his head.

"Hey…! What am I chopped liver?" Sparx exclaimed as he was being left behind. He quickly flew up to his brother's side and followed him down the hall to the training room. When they left the door Cynder appeared into view. Apparently she used her shadow ability to hide and she followed them from a decent distance to avoid being seen. As the two brothers walked they tried developing their mental link. Ace told Spyro to concentrate and extend his mind to another. After a few ties Spyro was finally able to get it. After a short while they entered the dojo and took their respective places at the far edges of the room while Cynder used her shadow ability to become invisible to slip unnoticed.

"Ok, you ready." Ace nodded and they slowly circled each other. Spyro eyes shifted to the amber color like when he fought Scorch. He asked Malefor about it over his training sessions. He told him that this ability only silver dragon possess, it was called Dragon Eye. This ability allows Spyro's vision to become 3x sharper and predict some attacks before they happen. He trained with it a few times and he got better at using it but it takes a small toll on his body. After using it for an extended period of time it will deplete his energy little by little. Darco's eyes did the same thing and the results are the same.

They continued to circle each other while Sparx sat at the windowsill to watch. At last they charged at each other and clashed in the center sending a small shockwave in the process. Their horns were locked against one another, both trying as hard as they can to gain the upper hand. They bashed their heads together again and staggered back a few feet, shaking their heads. They suddenly lunged for each other and rolled around in a ball of scales, claws and wings. Ace then kicked Spyro in the gut and back flipped a few feet away from him. Spyro felt the wind rush out of him and he clutched his stomach.

After a few seconds of coughing, he looked up and smiled at his brother. "Not bad bro." He then took on an aggressive stance then lunged, claws out stretched. Ace quickly sidestepped the attack and attempted to bash him with his horns but Spyro jumped out of the way in the nick of time. The black dragon then shot a ball of darkness at him and Spyro rolled away while shooting 3 fire balls which were barely dodged. Spyro slammed his feet on the ground, creating a wave of earth towards his brother. Ace yelled and quickly faded into the ground as the earth tried to crush him. Spyro looked around for him, staying on his guard at all times. Cynder was slightly shocked how Spyro just tried to crush his brother but she saw his smile. It was as if he knew he was gonna dodge it.

'_Damn_…' Ace thought as he hid in the shadows, using his dark abilities to prevent Spyro from seeing him. He already cut the connection between the two and is now trying to think of a strategy. Just then a thought hit him. Although this ability is very useful and gives them the advantage there is one way to get through it, '_The blind spot.'_. He quietly slunk through the shadows and positioned himself behind Spyro. He paused for a few seconds to prepare himself and suddenly lunged with a yell. "Gotcha…!" He landed on his brother, forcing him on his stomach. He struggled for a few seconds until he sent a small current of electricity through his body, throwing him off with a startled yelp. The black dragon landed on his back and was about to get up but Spyro pinned him to the ground on his back.

The black dragon struggled for a few minutes and sent a current of dark electricity through his body. Spyro gritted his teeth at the pain but he held fast and Ace gave up, figuring he was beat. "Looks like I win." Spyro said with a smug smile while breathing heavily.

"Yeah, yeah, only cause I let you." Spyro laughed softly with a shake of his head.

"Anyways… shall we move on?" Ace nodded and a few dummies appeared. Spyro walked up and stood on his hind legs, extended his wings to its full span and closed his eyes. His body was still and his breathing slow as called upon his powers. He felt a cool breeze around him, but he didn't feel it on his skin, he felt it inside of him. The breeze grew stronger and in just a few seconds it felt as if he was the wind as it coursed through his body. It grew and grew until finally it could not be held in anymore. He opened his maw and shot a large blast of air right at the target. As soon as it made contact, the target shattered into hundreds of pieces. He then turned to the next one and fired another, except this time it was cut into little tiny cube-like pieces.

"Whoa...!" He suddenly heard. He looked around as he got into a pounce position.

"Who's there…?" He growled as Ace stood next to him. "Come out now." Seeing that she has been caught, Cynder walked out from the shadows with a nervous expression on her face. Seeing Cynder Spyro relaxed a bit. "Cynder don't do that. I could have hurt you."

"Sorry, I was just a little… curious so I watched you train." She said as she stopped a few feet in front of him. She gave a shy smile. "I must say I'm impressed." Spyro felt his heart rate increase and the scales on his face became darker. Ace looked in between the two and he put two and two together.

"Well…," He said as he stretched his wings a bit. "I better get going, you know see how Faith is doin… maybe take her out. Later…" Before Spyro could say anything, Ace bolted out the room.

_'Not you too…'_ He thought, remembering Sparx did the same thing every time he talked to Cynder, as he shook his head, sighing hopelessly. They stayed there for a while in an awkward silence, both thinking of what to say. "So…" Spyro started, getting her attention. "How long you been watching me?"

"Ever since you began… How come you didn't tell me you had wind abilities?"

"Honestly… I just found out recently…" More silence flowed after he said that.

"So do you wanna do something… together?" She asked as a light blush came to her face. Spyro blushed too and nodded and the two of them walked out to the garden. They didn't want to admit it but this was actually their first date but they stopped abruptly when they saw a large earth dragon on front of them, Terrador.

"Spyro, I need to talk to you. Alone." Cynder, being slightly saddened to leave Spyro's side after such a short time, reluctantly left as the earth guardian turned to Spyro.

_'This is too easy.'_ thought the blood red dragon as he saw Cynder walking down the hall. He walked up to her and acted all smooth and stuff. "Hey there beautiful, why the long face?" Cynder glared at him and took a swipe at his face. With a comical yelp, he ducked out of the way.

"I told you to stop calling me that." she growled as she walked away from him. A few seconds later, Scorch chased after her. Seeing this, Cynder quicked her pace and broke into a slight jog and by the sound of the claws against the stone floor quickening Scorch did the same thing. A few minutes later she walked into Spyro's room and literally slammed the door in his face, just barely hearing him mutter an 'ow'.

Satisified, she turned and almost instantly bumped into something. She shok the stars from her head and saw Aura rubbing her head.

"Aura… what are you doing here!" she asked, surprised. Aura meeped and blushed when Cynder asked the question.

"W-well I-I was just looking for Spyro but he's not here. So I'll go." She said hurriedly and quickly dashed out the room. Cynder stood still for a moment, surprised and confused but shrugged it off until later. She climbed on the bed and curled up, placing the blunt edge of her tail blade on her the tip of her nose and waited for Spyro.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Return

Ignitus watched the great hourglass with a frown as an image of young Spyro walked back to his room looking very depressed and confused. This pained him. Oh how he wishes to comfort him and give him guidance, but alas he is bound to this island for all eternity. 'I wish I could help you young Spyro, I was never really for you when I should have been.' He thought as he lowered his head in shame.

"You can…" said a voice that made the new Chronicler whip around and look in every direction for the source of the voice. "Do not be alarmed old friend. I am here to give you one chance to be with Spyro and tell him the truth." This caught the old fire guardian's interest and his body relaxed.

"Who are you?" At this the voice chuckled. The voice did sound familiar to him but he could not place it.

"You don't remember, let me… enlighten you." After that a bright light filled the room and Ignitus shielded his eyes. After the light faded, Ignitus looked at the figure in the middle. It was the old Chronicler but his body was faded, as if he were a ghost. "Now about your request…"

"Yes, I wish to be with Spyro for at least a week or so, just so I can tell him and be there for him like I should have." The old chronicler scratched his chin as he thought about it and Ignitus waited anxiously.

"Alright… I will fulfill your request." At this, Ignitus smiled and was deeply grateful. "But… I will not be able to reverse the changes that have happened to you. You may leave the scrolls but the necklace nut stay with you. Without it, your soul will begin to disappear and you will be lost forever and without the Chronicler the world will be a complete disaster."

"I understand, Master." Ignitus replied as he nodded.

"Good now close your eyes and relax your body." Ignitus did as he was bidden and remained still. Once done, the Chronicler blew a light blue mist around him and the scrolls vanished. Then it swirled around him and he disappeared completely. "Enjoy yourself my friend, for this can only happen once every few hundred years." With that the scrolls appeared on the old Chroniclers back and he resumed Ignitus's job.

Ignitus appeared at the front of the temple, it apparently was evening time. The moonlight shone on his light blue scales. He looked down at his claws and flexed them to make sure this wasn't some cruel dream. It wasn't. He walked into the temple doors and walked down the halls. Every single door was closed. Apparently, everyone was asleep. So he quietly made his way down to Spyro's room and slowly opened the door. The sight he saw made him smile and laugh softly. Spyro, the dragon of prophecy, was passed out on the floor just a few inches from his bed. He must been extremely tired or was in emotional pain. Hopefully he will be able to ease that pain. He walked in quietly and closed the door. Then walked over to Spyro and curled around him like a dragoness would do with her clutch. He smiled as the young dragon twitched in his sleep and snuggled closer to the unknown source of warmth, a smile spreading across his muzzle. Ignitus watched Spyro sleep for a few seconds with a smile and laid his head down and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Ignitus woke to the sound of a yell of fright and he groggily opened his eyes to see Spyro standing by the door with wide eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked. Ignitus yawned and stretched like a cat and stood up on his haunches.

"Spyro, don't you recognize me. It's only been two months."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never saw…" He trailed off as he looked more closely at the dragon before him. Right from the forelegs up and his eyes rested on the dragon bright red-orange eyes. Eyes he knew all too well. "No, it can't be…" He walked closer. "Ignitus...?" The old dragon smiled warmly at him as he gave him a nod. "IGNITUS...!" He yelled as he tackled the ancient dragon to the floor, tears of joy running down his face as he hugged him as best he could.

Ignitus gave a hearty laugh at the young dragon's reaction. "Ha-ha, my word you gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." He said as he caressed the purple dragon's head with his massive paws. Spyro finally let go but the tears still ran down in buckets.

"But how...? We saw you- and the fire- a-and… what happened to you?" Ignitus laughed at his wild curiosity. How he missed that. It was like a great ocean, wide and vast, knowing no boundaries

"Now Now settle down young dragon."But as soon as he said that Cynder walked in the room and froze. A few seconds later Ignitus was again tackled but this time by Cynder. Ignitus sighed. 'What is this… tackle Ignitus day?' he thought. After a few more minutes, Cynder got off of him and walked next to Spyro. "It's good to see you too young dragons."

"Ignitus what happened to you? You look… different." Cynder asked the old dragon.

"You see Cynder when I sent you two through the belt of fire the Chronicler rescued me and appointed me as the new Chronicler when you two started a new age. I am here right now because this is my request, I have been given one week to stay with everyone but after that I can't come back for a few hundred years." He said with a sad smile. Spyro looked slightly discouraged at the statement but he was happy to know that Ignitus was alive and go see him whenever he liked. After all, he knows where to go.

"I don't mind at all, just that you're here right now is all I care about." He said boldly. Ignitus chuckled and that was when a loud growl was heard. Spyro and Cynder looked everywhere for the source until Ignitus was laughing.

"Sorry that was me or should I say my stomach." The two young dragons laughed at that and decided to go get something to eat. When they reached the dining hall, Spyro told them that he'll catch up later. "Sorry Ignitus I promised Ace that I'd meet up with him so we can… uh… hang out for a while." He knew Ignitus Knew what he and Ace do together, practicing their powers but Ignitus didn't say anything but nodded and they waved goodbye and went in to eat while Spyro continued down the hall.

When he was at the end of the hall, he heard several gasps and loud clamoring from the dining hall. He gave a small laugh and continued down the hall where he met his brother, Ace. Together, they went outside and flew to an open field where they found several sheep and killed at least 3. They sat down and ate while talking. "Hey bro did you see that blue dragon that walked in last night?" Ace asked Spyro, who nodded.

"Yeah, he's my master."

"I thought your master died during your last adventure." Ace asked as he took another bite. Spyro swallowed what he had in his mouth before answering.

"That's what I thought too. Apparently, he became the new Chronicler."

"What's a Chronicler?"

"He's the dragon that record all of the many triumphs and failures of the world at least until a new age is born."

"Wow that's cool." They finally finished their meal and decided to practice their powers. First they looked around to make sure no one was there and made a large distance between each other as to not get in each other's way. From there they began.

Ace started off with his dark fire. He first blew a large stream of black flames that seemed to decimate everything in its path. "Sweet..." Spyro also started with his fire abilities. He unleashed a large cloud of fire that seemed to take form of a large dragon with blood red eyes. This turned all the trees around them to ashes.

"Whoa… that was awesome! But I gotta learn how to control it. This one almost hit Ace."

"Hey chill out bro I'm alright. Let's keep practicing." Ace stood in his place again and blew a long, cold black stream that froze a tree trunk but instead of it being blue like Spyro's it had a black tinge to it. Spyro also blew a stream and it froze a nearby tree solid. They then tried encasing their bodies in ice. They closed their eyes and concentrated, feeling their body temperature decrease. Small amounts of frost could already be seen on their scales and they just kept getting colder. Finally their bodies were cold enough for ice to develop and they pinpointed it all to certain places. First their forelegs, then their wings, then their tail and finally the spines that run along their back. The spines froze but they kept on pushing it causing the ice to protrude further. After a few minutes the ice was just as long as their tails and sharp enough to cut through a tree. "Wow I c-can't w-wait to s-s-show everyone. ACHOOOO." They both said then sneezed at the same time.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

Cynder and Ignitus were now walking through the temple halls just talking about random things, until they rested upon a topic that seemed to bug Cynder. "Ignitus…?" The large dragon looked at her. "Is there any relation between you and Spyro? I mean you two get along so well and he talks to you more than the other guardians. And when you threw us out of the fire, Spyro was completely torn. Almost as if something inside of him died. Do you know why?" Ignitus sighed.

"You see Cynder, Spyro talks to me more because he looks to me as a father. I wouldn't say that there is any true relationship because I was the first dragon he ever met so he quickly grew attached to me like any small hatchling would. However, why he was torn? I do not know." H gave a small laugh. "In fact when I thought you to died in your last fight I was torn myself." Cynder looked at him wide-eyed and then she lowered her head in thought. Could Ignitus really be Spyro's father? I mean after all Terrador is her father so why not? "Anyways young dragon you might as well hurry off. Spyro will be back soon." He said ushering her forward. She didn't respond but she walked down the hall towards the doors, leaving Ignitus alone.

'One day young dragon you'll figure it out.' He then walked to the Pool of Visions room where surely the other guardians would be. He walked up to the door and took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. The three dragons in the room turned their heads towards the door and their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Hello my brothers, I have returned."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Secrets revealed

The three guardians stared at Ignitus in a mix of shock and surprise. Ignitus, the one guardian they thought had suffered a terrible fate no more than two months ago was standing right before them. There was a long silence between them as they began to soak this all in. Volteer, as usual was the first to break the silence. "Ignitus…?" He asked slowly. The bluish-grey dragon nodded his headed. "This is astounding, stupendous, miraculous, astonishing…." Ignitus chuckled as his friend stumbled over his words. How he missed that. The other guardians finally came to their senses and properly greeted him.

"Ignitus…" Cyril said. "I must say that it is good to see you again… but might I ask where have you been?"

"Unfortunately Cyril, I cannot tell you at the moment but what I can tell you is that I have become the new Chronicler due to the new age."

"The Chronicler, huh…?" Terrador asked "And might I ask why you are here and not doing your task at hand?" Ignitus was about to answer when they heard a cheerful laughter from the hall. They all turned to see Spyro, Ace, Cynder, Faith and Whirl running down the hall chasing after what seemed to be a ball. He smiled at the sight as if reminiscing. "Ignitus…?" The forest green dragon called, but didn't get a response. "Ignitus…" He repeated a little louder while giving him a nudge. The former fire guardian turned to him with a memory laden sigh that peeked Terradors curiosity.

"Cyril, Volteer go check and see how the progress is going in the city." They both exchange confused looks and protested until Terrador gave them a look. So, they reluctantly left for the city. When he was sure they were gone he turned back to Ignitus, who was by the door looking at the children play. He then saw Spyro tackle Cynder to the floor.

"I'm gonna get you for that Spy." He heard Cynder yell to the purple dragon.

"Fat chance Cyn…" he shot back as he flew off with the ball in his mouth and the black dragoness in hot pursuit. The large dragon sighed in a mix of happiness and despair. Something seemed to be bothering him and Terrador was determined to find out sooner or later.

Scorch was watching the purple dragon and the black dragoness play around, tackling each other whenever they got the chance. "Enjoy it while it lasts you pest." He growled. "She will be mine." He walked into the shadows and disappeared down the dark hall ways.

When Scorch disappeared Coron walked into the garden with Aura by his side. "What's up with Scorch, he's been acting all strange lately, oh well I'll ask him later. Hey, Spyro…!" Coron called to the purple dragon. He searched around the area, hoping to see even a glimpse of his friend.

Then suddenly out of nowhere the said dragon landed right in front of him , ungracefully and flat on his face. Coron and Aura jumped back in surprise and sighed in relief as they saw it was just Spyro. "The hell man, what's going on here?"

The purple dragon shook his head with a groan and looked towards the two. "Oh hey Coron. When did you get here?" When Coron was about to repeat his question Cynder suddenly pounced on him with a playful smile, her fangs glinting in the ever waning light.

"HA…! Gotcha." She giggled out. That was when she noticed Coron and Aura staring at her wide-eyed. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well we're just hanging out like we used to do three years ago."

"When you were kids?" Aura inquired. Spyro was slightly surprised. For the entire time she was at the temple she has been a very timid dragoness. She never really spoke to anyone unless spoken to, even then she would sometimes remain silent. She mostly stayed extremely quiet when she was around Spyro and his friends. Her voice was still kinda timid but at least she got her point out

"Well, yeah pretty much." Cynder replied. "Anyway what's up Coron?"

"Oh right." He said remembering why he was looking for his purple friend. "Spyro, you wanna do some sparring. I can use a few pointers on how to use my earth abilities.

"Why don't you ask Crater?" He asked slightly confused. You know his earth abilities are better than mine."

"Crater's out with Whirl, I think those two are getting together actually."

"I would have guessed so." Spyro chuckled. "Alright lets go." He started walking down the hall. Aura walked up to his side while Cynder stayed with Coron.

"So… what's it like, you know, be the savior of everything." Aura asked timidly. Spyro smiled gently at her, which caused her to blush slightly, hidden by her black scales.

"Well I gotta say it's nice to be able to help everyone but sometimes it can be a pain." He replied with a laugh. Aura cocked her head to the side. "Let's just say I don't get out of the temple much for several reasons." Still seeing her confused look he sighed. "You'll see later." It was no more than ten seconds after he said that that they heard someone exclaim.

"Look its Spyro!" They turned to see a yellow dragoness standing at the corner pointing at the group. Just about six other dragonesses came and started chasing after him.

"Here we go again." The purple dragon sighed. "Hey Coron how 'bout a rain check, huh!" He yelled as he ran down the hall. "Later guys." And with that he disappeared down the hall, his yells echoing through the entire structure. The group stayed there for a second, just silent.

"Wow, I can see why he doesn't get out much." Coron remarked. And the others nodded in agreement. They continued down the hall towards the training room where they saw Flame and Ember sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"Hey guys…," Flame chirped. "What's up?"

"Nothin… just came to do some training." Coron answered. Flame nodded in understanding and moved to the center of the training room. Coron looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure…? The only ones that can really take me are Spyro and Crater."

"Of course I'm sure. Let's go." The emerald dragon looked to Cynder and she thrust her head forward as if saying 'Go ahead.' He sighed as he walked to the opposite side of the room. When he got into a fighting position, he tried to keep his adrenaline low. While Coron and the others stayed at the temple he always got a little carried away when it came to training in combat. So far only Spyro and Crater could subdue him with their mastery of Earth.

"Alright…," he sighed reluctantly. He crouched into an ready position. They stared each other for a few for a seconds until Flame suddenly charged, initiating the fight. Coron sidestepped the attacked and created some distance between them by jumping back a few feet. Flame instantly whirled around and fired several large fireballs. Coron created a wall of earth that blocked the attacks. He followed up with an Earth bullet that knocked the red dragon back a few feet. He shook his head as if in a daze and fired another fireball. With an almighty flap of his wings, the emerald dragon jumped over it and shot another earth bullet that landed just short of the fire dragon's feet.

Flame looked at the area curiously but shrugged it off and charged but before he got about 3 steps a stalagmite shot up from the ground, knocking the unsuspecting fire dragon in the air. Coron seized the opportunity and flapped his wings to gain altitude and slammed his tail into the dazed dragon's gut. He fell to the floor with a sickening crunch.

The emerald dragon landed next to him as light as a feather and surveyed his friend, searching for any serious damage. So far, Flame seemed to be fine… except when he attempted to stand. There was a loud crack and cry of pain as Flame fell back to the floor. Cynder rushed over to him immeadiately while Ember just stared at him with a nonchalant expression. "Aren't you gonna help him?" Aura asked as she proceeded to scene. Ember just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"He'll be fine." She said plainly. Cynder growled after her but then turned her attention back to Flame when he groaned. She looked over his form, searching for any serious wounds. So far he seemed fine except for his foreleg.

"Can you move your arm?" She asked, concerned. He tried to move his right forearm but it wouldn't move. i'He must have dislocated it.'i/ She thought. "Aura…" the said dragoness started when she heard her name called and looked towards Cynder. "Go get Spyro and hurry." Aura nodded and was about to scamper out of the room when the said dragon dashed in the room, literally beating the females back with a stick.

"Back! Back! Down! Get out of here!" He shouted continuosly as he tried to close the door. After a few tries, he finally succeeded in closing the door and barring it with his back against the door, panting heavily. He finally gave a sigh of relief and looked towards the group in front of him. He smiled sheepishly at their look of surprise and confusion. "Now you see why I don't go outside much."

The group shook their heads with a small laugh as he padded over to meet them. They explained to Spyro what happened here and Cynder placed her paws on Flame's right foreleg. "This is going to hurt like hell. So just try and relax." He nodded and braced himself. CRACK. CRACK. Flame screamed in pain as she snapped the arm back in place and Spyro quickly proceeded to wrap it in a sheet of ice.

"That's just to you know help with the pain." He nodded with a groan and they walked out, Spyro helping Flame walk to his room.

Later that night the guardians met in the Pool of visions room to discuss something "This an outrage. Do you really believed that?" yelled a very angry Ignitus. The guardians just stayed silent, even Volteer. "How could you possibly believe such a thing!" His asked, his rage clearly evident in his rage as the room began to heat up just a bit.

"I know it's hard to believe Ignitus but as you can see in the pool Spyro has actually trained under Malefor. For how long, I do not know but we must prevent him from acquiring anymore lessons from him." Terrador said calmly.

"Yes, Yes I believe Spyro should be kept in doors at all time for the sake of all the dragon realms." Said Cyril. Ignitus couldn't believe this. They were going to keep Spyro from interacting with the outside world. It was unbelievable.

"Listen to me you three." He growled, surprising everyone. "Do you know the reall reason why Malefor went to the dark? It's because our ancestors kept him inside the catacombs, where he went through brutal training and had not type of interaction with anyone. When he finally found a way out he wanted to live a normal life. In fact he was more like Spyro than you could ever hope for."

"ENOUGH!" Terrador boomed. "Ignitus… I know how much Spyro and Ace mean to you but we can't let history repeat it self. If they continue to train under him then it will surely cloud their judgment, causing them to make decisions that will do more harm than good."

"But…"

"Our decision is final, Spyro and Ace will remain inside the temple walls until said otherwise." Terrador dismissed them and turned around to walk out until Ignitus leaped in front of him with an infuriated roar. Instinctively, Terrador crouched down to prepare for a fight.

"Now listen I refuse to have my sons living in the temple walls just because of what you think might happen." He snarled. Everyone was shocked at the raw emotion from the guardian who always used to be calm and firm but never outright angry

"Ignitus I know how you feel but we can't risk it…"

"RISK IT!" He loudly interrupted. "RISK WHAT!" Smoke billowed from his nostrils as his anger grew. "All Spyro wants to do is to help others and protect those he loves. My son has the purest heart I've seen in ages and you truly think he will be corrupted by darkness just by training under his grandfather."

"Grandfather…!" shouted all three of the guardians, complete shock evident in their voices. Ignitus whirled around and headed towards the door.

"Figure the rest out yourself, I've already said too much." He said his anger diminishing as he opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Spyro sitting on his haunches with his head down and tears falling to the floor like a waterfall. "Spyro how much did you hear?" The purple dragon didn't look up when he answered. His voice was bearly above a whisper.

"Everything."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Explanation

Day broke over the dragon realms, the sun giving the sky a bright-orange tinge as the Sun greeted the frigid land. Thin rays of sunlight were cast in through the window of the small purple dragon, who was promptly woken up by the bright glare. He seemed to have tear streaks on his face and bloodshot eyes, clear evidence of him crying through the night. He sighed as he got off his bed and stretched like a cat. It wasn't until he finished that he recalled the events of last night. He gave a sad sigh as he recalled the memory.

"Spyro…" Ignitus said in shock and horror. "How much did you hear!" His breathing was slightly rushed as the question hung in the air as the purple dragon refused to make eye contact. The response was a quiet one, barely above a whisper.

"Everything…" Ignitus took a step closer and Spyro repeated it slightly louder.

"Spyro, I …."

"Why did you lie to me...!" He yelled and then turned and flew down the hall, tears of pain and anger. The sound of heavier wing-beats behind him told him that Ignitus was in hot pursuit.

"Spyro, wait!" He heard Ignitus yell but he ignored him, something he never did to him but he could careless right now. Right now all he wanted was to be alone. He banked hard down another hall.

Ignitus was slowly losing him. Due to his small size and agility plus the constant training in flight has allowed him to become faster than the old fire guardian, even with his new youth. He saw the purple dragon bank around a corner then into his room where he promptly shut and locked the door, just as soon as Ignitus reached the door.

"Spyro… Spyro… please let me explain!" the chronicler pleaded. His only reply was a sobbing growl. "Damn it!" He roared at himself.

More tears escaped his eyes as the memory play in his head over and over. He had suspected Ignitus would be his father but when he told him his parents were killed he lost any type of hope of having a real family. But now that he found out his father was alive, he couldn't describe how he felt. He was happy because Ignitus was his father but was sad and hurt that he lied to him. 'Why did he lie to me?' He thought to himself. 'Is he ashamed to call me his son? Is it because of what I am?' He shook his head as he leapt out the window to get breakfast.

Ace was now walking down the hall with Kiba, Faith, Whirl and Aura towards Spyro's room. They discussed what they were gonna do today and decided to have a few training rounds. As they turned a corner they saw Ignitus walking the opposite direction with head low, wings drooped and tail dragging on the floor.

"Hey Ignitus how's it goin…?" Ace greeted but Ignitus just looked up ever so slightly and hung his head again as he kept walking. Just before he was out of view they could have sworn they saw a tear roll down the side of his face.

"Geez…. I wonder what's up with him." Kiba thought out loud. But they shrugged deeming it was not important. They continued on their way to their friend's room and knocked on the door. They heard a growl come from inside and looked at each other warily. "Hey Ace maybe you should go see what's up with your bro?" The black dragon nodded and fazed through the door using his powers of Darkness. He saw his brother lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey bro…," He chirped happily. Spyro only looked up ever so slightly and rested his head back on the bed. This worried him, first Ignitus now Spyro. 'Whats going on here?' the black dragon thought to him self. "Ok Spy what's wrong?" The room fell silent for a while as the purple dragon contemplated on if he should tell his brother or not. He figured his brother did have the right to know.

"Ace…," he said quietly. "Remember when I told you that I looked to Ignitus as a father?" The black dragon nodded.

"Yeah what of it…?"

"He is our father…" Ace looked confused.

"That's it… I thought you'd be happy finding out he was your father."

"I would have been if he didn't lie to me that my parents died. If he didn't tell me that then I would have had some hope that he was my father but he did and that was when I lost all hope for seeing my family." Just as Spyro finished there was a knock on the door.

Ace ambled over to the door and opened it just a crack to see the dragon they were talking about not even a minute ago. "Ace…" Ignitus said solemnly with his head low.

"Father…" He growled in response.

"I see he told but no matter I would like to speak with him please."

"Your son or your pupil…?"

"My son…"

"Well he's bummed out and doesn't wish to speak with you at the moment. Come back later." The black dragon nearly slammed the door in his face but the Chronicler's paw prevented it from closing all the way.

"Please…" He persisted. "I need to make things right." Ace stood there for a second as he thought it through.

"It alright Ace…" He heard Spyro call. "You can let him in." Ace glanced at his brother and slowly backed away from the door so the former fire guardian could enter. He sat on his haunches and looked at the purple dragon with remorse but Spyro was oblivious to this since he didn't make any eye contact. "Ace, I wish to speak to Spyro alone." Ace looked toward his brother who nodded slightly and silently left them room with a small glare at the old fire guardian and closed the door behind him.

Now that the two were alone Ignitus can talk to his son. "Spyro…" he started.

"Ignitus…" he replied, flatly, refusing to acknowledge him as his father. The old dragon sighed sadly.

"I know you might not forgive me for not telling you but…"

"You lied to me." Spyro interrupted, looking at Ignitus sidelong.

"I know Spyro but I…"

"Why did you lie to me…!" Spyro roared with a fresh wave of tears flowing down his face as he glared daggers at the old guardian. "Was it because of what I am? Were you ashamed to call me your son?" Ignitus shook his head vigorously almost to the point of snapping his neck.

"Of course not Spyro… I was always proud to call you my son…"

"Then why…? Why didn't you tell me?" The fire guardian was silent for a few minutes before he let out a long drawn out sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Spyro I never knew you were my son until I became the new chronicler." Spyro gapped at him. How could he not know who his own son was? "I thought your mother died before she laid your egg." Ignitus paused as he let the last few words sink in before continuing. "I was on a mission that was to intercept the Dark Master's forces before reaching the temple where we had the eggs. We successfully stopped the assault and headed back home where I was expecting your mother to be, only to find that the place was overrun by someone or something. I headed towards the temple as quickly as I could to see if she went there for shelter."

"As I made my way to the temple I noticed a small army heading towards the temple. This was the raid from that awful night. I quickened my pace and reached the temple in record time and searched for hours… but I couldn't find her. When I checked the egg chamber to see if she was there the raid begun and I had to save your egg if I ever had any hope of finding her."

Spyro was still for a while as his mind slowly processed this information. He lowered his head in thought as the old dragon took a few hesitant steps toward the bedside. He then lied down and draped his large wing over the young dragon, concealing him from the world around him.

After a few minutes of silence, there was a small, barely audible sound. Ignitus lifted his wing and saw the young purple sobbing quietly. He pressed up against the old dragon to try and sate himself with little success. He then looked up to meet the gaze of the older dragon with tears still streaming down his face. Ignitus's bright red eyes shone with a fatherly love for the young dragon. "Dad…" His voice was quiet but loud enough to hear. Ignitus smiled down at him. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Shhhhh… its ok young dragon..." Everything will be ok." Spyro continued to cry as he pressed against his father even more, finding comfort in his presence. "Come on… I want to take you somewhere." He said as he slowly got up. Spyro quickly hopped on his back as the old grey dragon headed towards the door. They quickly exited the temple and took to the skies. Riding on Ignitus's back, Spyro couldn't help but ask Ignitus about his mother. The old dragon laughed lightly at his son's curiosity.

"Well Spyro she was a beautiful dragoness with silver scales that shone like the stars at night. She is actually a lot like you. Always looking out for others, putting them above herself. Even though you look like me you have your mother's eyes, a bright amethyst that showed nothing but happiness and understanding to all who looked in them."

They finally landed in front of a large cave. That's it… just a cave. "Uhhh… Dad…?"

"Come quickly Spyro or else you'll miss it." It..? What is it? When Spyro realized Ignitus was no longer outside, he bounded after him in curiosity. On the inside there was a small grassy ledge that looked over a crystal clear pond. It was a plain sight and Spyro was wondering what was so special about this place. Ignitus rested on the ledge and gestured for Spyro to lay next to him, which he did obediently.

They remained there for a few minutes as if waiting for something. Spyro's curiosity finally got the better of him and he asked, "What are we waiting for?" Ignitus only smiled and thrust his head lightly as a gesture to look. When the young purple dragon did his jaw dropped. "Oh way past cool…"

Cynder sighed as she laid on the balcony of the temple, the sun's rays cascading down on her. She fanned her wings out to soak up as much sun as she can and closed her eyes. She fell into a gentle doze as she let her mind wander. At first it wandered on various topics like her family and her adventures with Spyro. Then her thoughts drifted to the said purple dragon as began to wonder. _'Why haven't you said it yet Spyro?'_ she thought. _'Maybe he doesn't like me that way? Maybe we're not meant to be together? I guess I should just move on and meet new people. That Scorch guy seems nice but he's s cocky and self-centered. Maybe it's just a way to impress me or something…?' _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone speak.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" said a sly voice. The black dragoness's eyes shot open as she recognized the voice. The only thing she saw were bright yellow eyes and she growled at the owner.

"Scorch, what do you want?" she asked, partially annoyed as she rolled to her feet. The red dragon however shrugged as he started walk around her. She tensed up as he kept his eyes locked on her as if examining her every detail.

"Oh noting just thought I come out and watch the view." He replied slyly. Cynder snorted, apparently understanding what he meant.

"Whatever…" she grunted as she started to walk away.

"Aww come on, don't you wanna watch the sunset with me?" He pouted, pathetically but his voice still dripped with a tinge of arrogance. Cynder stopped for a second and weighed her options. She could just wait for Spyro and see if he truly did have feelings for her or she could move on and see new people.

'Ah what the heck…' she thought. 'I might as well keep my options open.' "Sure…" she replied as she sat next to him. Unknowing to her Scorch smiled in smug satisfaction and triumph as he looked over the horizon.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- UH OH Not again

A few days have passed since ignites and Spyro have bonded as father and son and Spyro couldn't have been happier. For those few days, they both have gone off together toward where the Dragon temple used to be… and it was a mess. Although the largest part of the temple stayed intact there were still vitals parts that needed repair, like the living quarters. The two dragons use their abilities to fix it up but it was going to take a lot more time than they figured and time is against them. For now Ignitus only has three days left until he is to return to the Chroniclers chamber, which is constantly changing locations every day. It is the only way for the Chronicler to remain a secret among those that are in the forces of darkness.

"Spyro, look out!" Ignitus exclaimed as a rather large piece of the temple fell towards the unsuspecting purple dragon. Spyro snapped his head to see it and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He then reappeared next to Ignitus, who had a proud look on his face. During his training with Malefor, not only was he able to master all his elements but he also learned the dark elements that Cynder knows. It wasn't easy though. He tried at least twelve until he got it on his thirteenth try. It was very hard to control considering he was exposed to the darkness at the Well of Souls; he went dark almost every time. Now he almost had it down packed but he still needed some work.

"That's quite a performance young dragon but try not cutting it so close next time." Ignitus remarked with a small smile. Spyro just returned the smile before he started using his wind abilities to lift the rocks and put the back in place with his earth element. His grandfather did say he was a natural at the shadow element but that must be from the dark exposure.

All of a sudden there was bright flash and a loud yell of surprise as Spyro fell to the floor. Ignitus quickly rushed to his side to see what was going on. Spyro's gauntlet appeared on his foreleg and his necklace started flashing rapidly, the bright emerald flash almost blinding. The old dragon was at a loss of what to do until he saw the gauntlet starting to expel a sickening dark aura. He quickly removed the gauntlet after some difficulty and examined it.

"What is this?" he thought out loud. For some strange reason it seems familiar to him, almost if he himself had possessed it but he brushed the thought aside until later. He turned his attention back to Spyro, who was now beginning to wake up.

"Uhh my head," he groaned. "What happened?"

"Don't worry Spyro, I'll find out soon enough. But for now let us return to the temple, the other guardians would like to share something with all of you." They leapt into the air and changed course for Warfang, which only took about thirty minutes or so. Ignitus promptly landed and soon after Spyro did so as well. They traveled to the training room where the others were meeting.

Upon entrance they were both greeted by the guardians with nods of acknowledgement. All the dragons that were in the temple were there and Spyro found something he found rather disturbing. Cynder and Scorch were sitting rather close to each other, like him and the black dragoness used to do. He felt his blood boil at the site but kept his anger in check as he and Ignitus walked to their respected spots. Terrador cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Welcome young dragons," he started, his deep baritone voice echoing slightly in the silent room. "We have gathered you all here today for an important announcement. Today the guardians will be taking on apprentices since our fighting days are coming to an end. As soon as the new guardians are picked, we will step down and become the Elders of the dragon realms." Silence filled the room as the battle-worn dragon finished his statements.

"In order to choose an apprentice, there has to be at least two dragons of the same element," Cyril continued. "But since there aren't any electric or ice dragons in the temple at the moment Volteer and I will remain guardians until then."

"I say, what about Spyro?" Volteer interjected. "His mastery of electricity and ice is remarkable compared to ours. Surely he can take on one of these capacities."

"As much as that seems like a good idea, it cannot be done." Cyril responded. "Because Spyro has master all the elements, he couldn't simply just become one but all." Spyro looked at them questionably.

"Huh…? What do you mean?" His question went unheard as they began to converse once more.

"That may be true but Spyro is so young, he couldn't possibly carry out all the roles at once."

"Agreed, well it seems we have four candidates for the fire guardian position. Scorch, Flame, Ember and Spyro." The four stood up as their names were heard. "In order to choose the fire guardian, one of you must prove that you have complete control and mastery of the element. So a sparring match will take place to decide who will become a guardian." They nodded. "Now Ember, Scorch you're up first." The said dragons moved to the center of the ring as Spyro and Flame sat with the others.

"This is going to be over quickly." Spyro remarked. "No offense bud but Ember has no chance. I fought Scorch first hand and I'll tell you he's a tough opponent." Flame looked at Spyro with a worried look.

"Do you think he'll go easy on her?"

"Maybe, I don't know. But I guess he will." They watch as the two fire dragons got into a fighting position.

"Ready, Begin!" And with that the fight initiated. Ember charged at Scorch who wore a smirk on his face. '_This is too easy.' _He thought as he sidestepped the charge. Ember whirled around to try a pounce on him but was met with a fireball to the face. She staggered back and shook the stars from her head. She then shot a stream of fire which the blood red dragon easily avoided and countered with another fireball. She couldn't disengage her attack in time and took the full brunt of the attack. She careened to the other side of the ring and landed hard on her back. The wind rushed out of her but before she could regain her breath Scorch charged at her with an almighty comet dash that knocked her out cold.

Everyone, including Spyro rushed over to Ember to see if she was ok. She had a few bruises but nothing too serious. _'Damn you Scorch,' _the purple dragon thought as he glared at the smirking dragon._ 'Ok that's it he's gone too far now. He's acting like this is all a game.' _

'_Whoa chill out bro.' _Spyro heard Ace say, via mind link. _'Don't do anything you'll regret. Remember what grandpa said "Control your emotions otherwise they would lead to your down fall." _Spyro calmed down slightly at the words of his brother but his glare did not falter.

"Well then Scorch you may rest but be ready for the next fight." Ignitus said with a tinge of disgust. Scorch nonchalantly walked over to his spot next to Cynder and lied down to watch the next fight. "Well then Spyro, Flame you two are next." The said dragons walked to the center of the ring and Flame glared at Scorch.

'_Right after this fight, I'm coming after you Scorch.' _The red-orange dragon thought. He turned his attention back to Spyro, who was already in a defensive position. "Ready, Begin!" Wasting no time, Spyro leapt forward, aiming his horns at his rival. When he spotted Flame start to move out of the way, Spyro abruptly changed direction, and lashed out with a horizontal wing slash, yet the expected impact didn't come.

'_I missed?_' thought Spyro in amazement.

A sharp pain then burst forth from Spyro's chest, knocking him backwards a small ways. Spyro shook his head and grunted as he resumed his battle stance. Opposite of him, there stood Flame with a huge grin.

"Oh very nice Flame but do you think you can land another?" taunted Spyro, daring him on, "Come on. Try me,"

A puff of smoke exited Flame's nostrils, and the moment the fire dragon's red eyes narrowed, Spyro knew his attack was sure to follow. He waited until the last second to dodge, which he did by mere inches. Spyro easily dodged the next three claw swipes, then ducked under a horizontal wing slice, and leaned his neck backward to dodge a vicious swing of his tail, which would have been his finishing move.

The resulting momentum from Flame's last miss had left him with his side exposed, and Spyro wasted no time in launching his counter attack. He lowered his shoulder and rammed into his opponent's flank, knocking Flame onto his back.

Spyro leapt forward, attempting to pin Flame and end the fight. Flame barely rolled away from the tackle at the last second, but Spyro leapt after him and closed the distance.

Spyro followed up with his own series of attacks, connecting with each one, before Flame frantically shook himself loose and scurried out of range. They paced and glared at each other once more. After a few minutes of this, Flame once again lunged forward to attack. Spyro jumped backwards, dodging his blows, and delivering a few of his own, knocking the fire dragon off balance, before finishing with a flip, as Spyro's tail connected right underneath his jaw. The blow knocked Flame back several feet, leaving him dazed. "That's enough…" Terrador boomed. "Spyro is the victor, well done young dragon."

Spyro wasn't really paying attention to the Earth Guardian, he trotted over to Flame to see if he was alright. "Yeah I'm good," he replied with a groan as he held his jaw. "Man that hurt…"

"Sorry about that." Flame shook his head with a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

"Well then, the next fight will begin shortly. You two can take a good rest." Cyril informed and the two dragons went over to their respected spots as the guardians left the training room. Ace walked over to his brother with a small grin on his face.

"You were going easy on him weren't you?" He quipped.

"Maybe… ," he replied with a grin of his own. "Considering he lost every single sparring match we had, with or without elements." Suddenly Ace's face became filled with worry.

"Spyro, your about to fight Scorch and after all those fights you two have been in you lost control of your emotions every single time." He took a quick glance over to Faith and Cynder who were also chatting and waved at his girlfriend. "So try not to go berserk this time. I also hear that Cynder and Scorch are dating."

Spyro's eyes widened when he heard that and whirled on his brother. "Are you serious?" Ace jumped back in surprise at Spyro's reaction but calmly nodded. The purple dragon sighed, he had waited too long, _'Why am I such a coward?'_ He thought to himself. _'I can face the greatest evil without even so much as blinking but I can't tell the girl I love my feelings toward her?'_

"Hello, you in there bro..?" Spyro snapped out of his thought and forced a smile.

"Yeah, well I'm- happy for her..." He replied as if each word stabbed his heart. This went unnoticed by the black dragon who smiled at his brother and patted him on the back.

"Well good luck out there bro." He then walked back over to Faith who was now walking away from Cynder. Spyro watched as the black and red dragoness walked back to Scorch and lied down next to him. He felt his blood boil as he saw the red dragon drape his wing over her with a smug smile. Spyro felt the darkness in his heart begin to surface and cloud his mind with dark thoughts. Thoughts of killing Scorch and taking Cynder as his own but he quickly shook his head to clear such thoughts.

'_Well I'll just have to cope.' _With that final thought he positioned himself in the window sill and laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes, feeling the sun on his scales and soothing his mind.

Cynder laid herself next to the blood red dragon and he draped his wing over her. It was true they were dating but it wasn't going how she thought it would. She figured she could find someone to lean on or to find someone that can come close to her affection for Spyro. She admits she has a slight attraction to him, for what reason was a mystery to her but what she felt for her purple savior was at least ten times greater. She turned to the side to see him shaking his head as if trying to shake of a bug. He then flew up to the window sill where he promptly laid down.

She sighed longingly, just wishing she can curl up next to him and fall into a blissful sleep. 'But he doesn't like me like that.' she thought to herself. 'I guess I'll just have to cope.' She then laid her head down and fell into a light doze.

Around an hour passed, when the guardians returned to the room and promptly started the last fight. Spyro vs. Scorch. Spyro hopped off the window ledge as Scorch woke Cynder up. "Hey babe, watch me kick this guys ass. It'll take me only five minutes." He said cockily made his way to the center of the room. When he landed they both casted a hateful glare at each other and got into a fighting stance. When Terrador announced the fight to begin, they charged each other with a comet dash and collided with each other in a mini explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see them both with their horns scraping against each other as they struggled to gain the upper hand.

"I didn't know you were so weak Spyro, are you sure your master taught you everything." Scorch laughed tauntingly but Spyro just grinned, confusing the blood red dragon.

"You ain't seen nothin yet." He stated as he started to push Scorch back. Everyone except Cynder were cheering, she could not decide who to side with; so she just remained quiet and watched the fight. Spyro finally shove Scorch back and he staggered for a second. The purple dragon waited for him to regain his balance until he engaged him again. He swiped his paws at him but with his superior speed he easily dodged the onslaught. Spyro backed off as his offensive didn't work and tried to think of another strategy.

Scorch used this to his advantage and fired three large fireballs at the surprised dragon. Spyro quickly rolled out of the way of each of them and shot his own fireball to counter another. Smoke filled everyone's vision when the two infernos collided.

When the smoke finally cleared Spyro looked to see Scorch was gone. "What the….? Where…?" He stammered as he looked all over the place for any sign of the red dragon. Just then a fireball seemingly cam out of nowhere and struck Spyro in the face. He roared more in surprise than in pain then searched the area franticly as he got back up. _'Ok, ok calm down,'_ he thought to himself. _'I got to remember my training.'_

The purple dragon took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he closed his eyes. Everyone wondered what the heck he was doing but Ignitus only smiled. _'Very good Spyro, don't just rely on your eyes, there are other senses at work like your elements.'_ Spyro listened and soon he was able to hear even the shallowest of breaths. He faintly heard something and rolled out of the way just in time to dodge an incoming fireball. He then shot a fireball and it struck something. Coming seemingly from nowhere, Scorch appeared and landed hard on his back. He growled as he got to his feet and disappeared again. Spyro however smiled. He reared his head back to avoid a visciuos swipe and countered with an attack of his own only to be avoided. The then met in a clash of horns once again as the others could faintly see small sparks coming from them.

"You know I've been watching you, and I see how you and Cynder look at each other. Haven't you heard we're dating? How does it feel to know the only girl you love is with someone else?" Spyro anger flared as he heard these words, now he wanted nothing more than to beat this dragon mercilessly and they'll see who'll be laughing then, but he kept his cool as he replied.

"I'm happy for her…" He simply replied, with no emotion, further hurting himself in the process. Scorch felt Spyro's strength waver for a second and he grinned, he found a weak spot.

"Who knows maybe she'll be my mate, I'll show her what a true dragon can do." That was the final straw. It was odd how Scorch was able to get to him so easily when it would take an enemy at least a few hours to break him but that didn't matter now.

Cynder watched as the two rivals locked horns once again. They seemed to be talking to each other but she couldn't make out the words. All of a sudden she saw Spyro's scales darken and his eyes started to glow slightly. With an almighty roar, the now dark purple dragon threw Scorch over his head and whipped around to land a charge right in the gut as he was about to hit the ground. Next he pelted him with fireballs while he was in midair, causing further damage. Scorch landed on the far edge of the arena and groaned in pain.

Cynder was mortified; she had seen this Spyro before but not like this. It was like he was in complete control but he didn't want to stop. "Ignitus shouldn't we stop this?" Terrador asked anxiously. Ignitus, however, smiled.

"Don't worry Terrador," He said calmly. "I trust Spyro wont do anything rash but teach the young dragon a lesson." The earth guardian was still skeptical but turned his attention back to the fight. When he did, Ignitus's smile faded. 'I hope…'

Scorch was again thrown to the other end of the room and he struggled to his feet with a groan of pain. The purple dragon's scales returned to normal as he smirked but his eyes remained as they were. "What's wrong Scorch?" he taunted. "I thought you were the strongest." The red dragon growled at him and lunged. Spyro's smirked widened as he sidestepped the attack and ducked a viscious swipe. Although Scorch's speed was greater than Spyro's, his moves were so reckless he could read him like a book.

After a while, he finally manged to graze his side… and it burned like wildfire. He roared in pain as he felt his skin and scales melt under the intense heat. It was like a napalm was thrown in to his side but he shook it off and glared at the grinning dragon. But the smile was short-lived as Spyro, with unbelievable speed, rammed staright into him and sent him skidding. He was about to deliver the fatal blow but stopped just before his claws made an incision.

To everyone's confusion, he backed off and left the dojo, leaving everyone totally confused. "Well I guess Scorch wins by default…" Cyril said, completely flabbergasted. The silence hung in the air for a few more minutes until everyone silently left the room as well, trying to figure out what the heck just happened.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Talk of love

Kiba walked through the temples in search of Spyro. About six hours have passed and no one has seen or heard of the purple dragon ever since he walked out the training room. Kiba was less than enthusiastic to search for him. The two were good friends for each other and they both knew when to give each other some space. Instead he just idly walked through the temple without a care in the world. He walked past the balcony only to backtrack at what he saw.

Aura was sitting right on ledge, looking over the city with the moonlight shining down on her, giving her a soft bluish glow. But right next to her was none other than Spyro, who seemed to be deep in thought.

Kiba quickly hid behind a stone pillar when Spyro broke the silence with a sigh. Aura looked at him with a concerned expression. "You ok…?" She asked.

"Yeah, just really confused..." When he saw her quizzical expression he explained. "I just have some things I need to sort out, emotions that I don't really understand."

"Like what?"

"If I knew then I wouldn't be confused now, would I?" They shared a short laugh before becoming silent once again, both silently looking at the stars. "Aura…" the purple dragon suddenly called out. The black dragoness looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ok, shoot…"

"Can you tell me what love is like?" The question caught her off guard slightly and she blushed hard.

"W-Why would you w-want t-to know a-about that?" She asked in reply as her cheeks grew warm. Luckily for her, the purple dragon didn't look at her; instead his eyes remained fixated on the stars above.

"Well, I'm just confused right now." He replied. "Back when I was restoring the planet, I didn't have enough energy to fully restore it. Which is why you see it like this?" He gestured towards a large crevasse in the distance with lava shooting out of it every once in a while. She hadn't noticed it until now, so it was kind of a surprise. "But I didn't really do it on my own."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how she did it but Cynder gave me the last boost of energy I needed to stabilize the planet. But what she said to me while we were there," He trailed off to shake his head. "I think she loves me." Aura looked at the purple savior in surprise as her hopes began to dwindle. "But I can't be too sure if I feel the same way."

"Then why don't you talk to her about it?"

"Because, in all honesty, I'm scared if I got the wrong idea, that of I ask her it could ruin our friendship. I don't want that to happen, yet it keeps killing me inside every time I don't." He leapt of the ledge and flopped down on the stone balcony and sighed, "I'm so confused."

Aura watched him silently, not knowing what to say that could make her purple friend feel any better. She walked next to him and watched as he just stared at a wall on the inside of the temple. They were like that for a few minutes when the black dragoness finally found her voice again. "I don't know any other way to tell you this but still, you have to ask her. If you don't then how will you ever know? Instead of jumping to conclusions why don't you just get it off your chest, I'm pretty sure she'll understand." Spyro looked up at her in surprise. "What I believe is that it's better to get… rejected instead of constantly worry about it." Although she knew she was being hypocritical, she couldn't care less at the moment.

The purple dragon continued to stare at her until a smile suddenly graced his muzzle. She smiled back but hid behind her wings as a blush erupted on her face, and it only increased as he nuzzled her softly. "Thank you Aura, thanks for listening, you were a big help." He said in a soft voice that sent a small shiver down her spine and her face to grow extremely hot. When Spyro walked back inside the temple she dropped her wings with a sigh.

"Aura, Aura, Aura always helping I see…" Kiba suddenly called out as he walked from behind the pillar with a smirk on his muzzle.

"How long have you been there?" she asked as her blush started to return.

"Ever since you two started talking. I knew you liked him."

"So, what do you care if I like someone or not…?"

"Well you just might get your chance, Cynder is with Scorch now and you know how much he hates Spyro."

"Yeah I know… we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Yeah I guess we will…"

In the library, Ignitus was now examining the gauntlet he removed from Spyro earlier in the day. As he examined it he oddly found it strangely familiar. He flipped through several books that possessed information about ancient gauntlets but so far he couldn't find anything. He gave a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I'm just imagining things."He mused to himself but kept searching. He continued searching for a few more hours until he finally decided to give up. It was then he discovered a large black book that he must have overlooked. The book had several mysterious engravings on it that bordered around the cover. On the corners of the book were four gems; blue, yellow, green and red and in the center was a large purple gem that gave an eerie feeling when Ignitus went to pick it up.

The cyan blue dragon flipped through the pages until something caught his eye that caused him to drop the book, his eyes wide in horror. "It can't be…"

From a small grassy hill two black dragons watched the stars as they silently cuddled with each other. Finally Ace sighed as he looked at the ground. Faith nuzzled him softly. "Hey you ok?" Ace sighed.

"I don't know I'm worried about Spyro. He doesn't seem the same as when we first met each other. He seems…" He trailed off as he shook his head with a growl. "I can't describe it. But it doesn't seem good"

"Maybe you're overreacting."

"No, maybe it has something to do with your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"When I told Spyro about Scorch and Cynder I felt a strong surge of darkness come from him." He explained. "I'm not entirely sure but maybe Spyro has feelings for her." Faith nodded in understanding.

"That's understandable; they've been through a lot together. It's only natural that he develops some kind of bond with her." She pointed out. "But you said you felt a surge of darkness from him?"

"Yeah, it was quick but still noticeable. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah me too..."

Meanwhile in the catacombs, Spyro fell to the ground with a thud but quickly got up as a blast of fire struck where he was a second ago. He back flipped as he shot an earth missile at the larger purple dragon. The projectile was deflected by a blast of lightning and followed up with an ice spear. Spyro leaned back a narrowly avoid it, the sharp edge brushing against his underbelly. He flapped his wings to remain airborne and breathed a thick cloud of shadow that concealed all light. Malefor looked around when suddenly he was hit from behind. He whipped around and fired a thunderbolt in the area the attack originated. He was suddenly hit again by a blast of wind.

He searched around franticly for the smaller purple dragon, his breathing becoming short and ragged. He calmed his breathing and closed his eyes, listening to his surroundings. From the outside out the cloud you could practically see the small impacts as the two duked it out. Suddenly a large shockwave blew the black oddity away to reveal to the two locked in a stalemate of horns. They remained like that for a while until Malefor slowly started to push Spyro back. Then with one final push Spyro lost his balance and was knocked to the side by the larger purple dragon's tail. He collided into a wall and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Ok…that's enough for today." Malefor said in between breaths. Spyro nodded as he tried to rise but his legs gave out under him. The former Dark Master sighed, he didn't have enough energy to heal his own wounds, let alone another's. So he decided to just take him home and heal him later on in the night. What a stupid move that was.

When he arrived to the Temple of Warfang he placed Spyro in his room and on his bed as he himself collapsed from exhaustion. "You've gotten strong…" he chuckled. Spyro laughed as well.

"You're not bad yourself," Spyro grinned. "For an old man…" He finished with a laugh.

"Don't let the age fool ya," He chuckled in return. "I still got some fight left in me."

"Sure ya do." Their quiet laughing soon grew fairly loud as they slowly regained their strength. They soon quieted down and just remained still. It wasn't long until Spyro was asleep and Malefor was getting ready to leave. Beofre he jumped out the window, he quickly healed Spyro and turned and left.

'_You're so much like your mother.' _He thought as he glanced at his grandson one last time before he took off out the window. _'I wish she were here to see what a great dragon her son has turned out to be.'_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The Cat's out of the Bag

Morning slowly came to see Spyro and Ace standing on a grassy hill not too far from the temple. They were discussing Spyro's issue with his powers. "Seriously bro," Ace exclaimed. "What's with the energy spike? I mean first there was nothing but then as soon as you hear something about Cynder you change. What's with that?" Spyro remained silent as he looked at the ground. Ace sighed. "What's going on between you and Cynder? Do you have feelings for each other?"

"I don't know anymore Ace," he said after a long silence. "I want to be with her but something is keeping me from getting close to her." There was a long pause as Ace thought this over.

"I think I know what it is," he said, breaking the silence. "Spyro your afraid aren't you?"

"What, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Look at it this way. You're the purple dragon destined to save the world at a moment's notice but how can you do that and keep Cynder happy at the same time. Like if you walk out the door there is a chance that you'll never come back."

The purple dragon listened to these words, and they did make sense; this was what he was feeling. He feared leaving Cynder alone while he went to fight what could be his final battle. He couldn't put her through that no matter what. But then again the black dragoness would continually argue with him until he relented and let her go with him, no matter how small the fight. It was her nature, well, more like a lust for adventure.

"Maybe your right Ace, but knowing Cynder, she would want to come with me no matter what."

"Then what are you worried about?" Spyro hesitated for a second before he lowered his voice.

"A family..." Ace blinked. "If we settle down and decide to start a family who would be there for them if anything happened to us? I don't want them to lose their parents like we lost ours."

"But Dad is alive, right? And mom is somewhere out there… I hope."

"That's the thing bro, I don't want them to hope, I want them to know that we will live to see them grow, to find their mates and see our grandchildren." Ace let out an amused chuckle.

"Already thinking about grandkids, eh?" his purple twin rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "But I see what you mean? But let's talk later, ok? We got more training to do." Spyro nodded and they walked back to the temple. "Oh and just for the record," Spyro looked at him. "If anything were to happen to you two, I'll take care of your kids." He finished as he walked inside. Spyro looked after him for a second until he followed suit.

They walked into the dojo just as everyone else walked in. "Hi Spyro," Ember said sweetly. The purple dragon only rolled his eyes and walked away, not wanting to be bothered. But of course Ember persisted, trying to get as close to him as possible. "So are you doing anything later?"

"No, and I plan to keep it that way."

"Oh come on, we can do dinner, a movie…"

"No Ember," He said, sharply cutting her off."

"Please…"

"No…" This went on for quite some time before Spyro's temper finally got the best of him. "No!" He roared, making everyone turn their heads towards him. He didn't pay them any attention as he flew up to a window sill and closed his eyes. Everyone else stared at him in confusion before shrugging it off. After a few minutes, the three guardians and the Chronicler entered the room.

"Ah it seems that everyone is here," Cyril proclaimed until he looked around more closely. "Where is Spyro?"

"Present…" He called from his spot.

"Ah yes I see, so without further adieu I'd like to present the new fire apprentice, Scorch." Scorch stood up proudly as everyone cheered for him half-heartedly. "Now then young dragon, step forward so that the ritual may begin." Everyone cast curious glances among each other while the red drake stepped forward. Ignitus pulled out a small red box and opened it to reveal a fire-red gem. It glowed softly as it gave off a small radiating heat wave.

"Scorch, fire is an unpredictable element. It can be a thing of beauty or of great destruction. Use it wisely on your tasks as part of the fire clan. Do you accept this role?"

"I do… I swear upon Inferno, the fire ancestor."

"Then place your hand upon the gem." Without hesitation, Scorch placed his hand upon the firestone. It glowed brightly for a brief second before returning to normal. "The firestone accepts." Ignitus closed the box with a sigh but it went unnoticed. "May your wisdom guide us in a better future young dragon."

"Yeah, if he had any wisdom." Spyro mumbled to himself.

"Everyone our new fire guardian, Scorch." Everyone, mostly because of politeness roared their congratulations as he made his way to his respectful place. "Now then as you all know your training must begin today, so Spyro…" There was no response from the window. "Spyro…" Cyril's eyes widened as he heard a loud snort and an even louder snore coming from Spyro's designated area. A quick icicle to the bottom of it did the trick though. He yelped briefly as he shot to all fours, looking around for any type of danger.

"What the…" He sat down on his haunches rubbing the sleep out his eyes with the back of his paw. He blinked as he looked from the window to see everyone staring at him. "What… is there something on my face?"

"Young dragon, get down here this instant."

"What's up?" Everyone nearly jumped out their scales as Spyro just appeared right in front of the large dragon, black smoke seeping off his scales. Cynder stared curiously at the smoke and decided to ask him about it later.

"Young dragon, you will be training these students in the art of combat while the rest of the guardians and myself deal with important matters. Is that understood?"

"Sure, no problem…" he said, idly playing with the fin in between his horns.

"Good, I want to see them in tip top shape as soon as we get back." And with that Terrador, Cyril and Volteer left the room while Ignitus remained, seeing as he is no longer a guardian. Everyone dispersed as soon as the guardians left. But Cynder headed towards the purple dragon.

"Hey Spyro…"

"Oh hey what's up Cynder?"

"I need to talk to you…"

"Oh… ok."

"Alone…" The purple dragon nodded his head as he walked in the direction of the nearest hall. Scorch saw the two of them leaving and growled quietly to himself. He started following them.

The two dragons continued walking down the hall for a while in silence. Spyro was trying to figure out what she wanted to talk about. Hopefully it wasn't about her feelings. _'Please don't let it be her feelings…' _He prayed. _'Please… I'm not ready; I'm almost done with my training. I just need…'_

"Spyro…," Cynder suddenly called, bringing him from his thoughts. He turned to look at her. "I saw what you did earlier; you used one of my powers, didn't you?"

"Uh...uh I don't know what you're talkin about Cyn I used dragon time." He figured it was ok considering it was half lie. He didn't think it was ok for them to see him rise from the shadows. That would just freak them out, mostly the other guardians.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Spy, you used the element Shadow. Even if you used dragon time we would have see at least a small trace of you. Even if you stopped time all together." She shouted at him as she whirled around to glare daggers at the surprised dragon.

'_Damn she's right, I'm stuck.' _"I… uh… "

"Spyro I can't let you learn the powers of darkness. My powers are nothing but a curse. A part of my past that I will carry for the rest of my life, like these shackles."

"I don't think of them as a curse, actually I think their pretty awesome." He quickly shut his mouth before any more of his thoughts flew from his mouth. He blushed pretty hard and turned away, even though the blush was hidden by his scales.

"Thanks for the compliment Spy, but the fact still remains that it's a scar of my past."

"But hey, it lead to a brighter future, didn't it?"He replied, glad they were drifting away from the true topic, slowly but surely.

"I guess but I still want to know where you learned those powers."

'_Crap… almost had it.' _"Well—I—uh … I practiced on my own."

"Hey Spy," Ace yelled from down the hall. "We got to get to grandpa and complete our - oh , hi Cynder" He stammered, only now noticing her. Spyro gave him a look that said 'You idiot.' Ace only shrugged.

"Who's this grandpa of yours? Hmmm…" The two brothers looked at each other nervously for a moment and started stumbling over their words. After about five minutes of that the black dragoness was finally getting annoyed. It was then a flash back occurred to her. "Is it Malefor?"

Spyro and Ace looked at her with wide eyes for a while before they started to tremble slightly. "So it is true. You are his kin." Her voice was now quavering with an edge of fear. The twins took simultaneous steps back as they continued to stare at her. "And you accept it like it was nothing. Even after all he did to us?" Her voice grew steadily louder as her features turned in to that of a snarl. "How could you, he tried to kill everyone on this damn planet, including you and you brush it off like it was just a joke. Have you lost your mind?"

"That's enough Cynder." Spyro said forcefully. "Granted that my grandfather did things in the past that he's not proud of, better yet you should understand him more than any of us here. We all accepted you after what you did." His features softened abit. "Why can't you?"

"Because I didn't willing got to darkness." She retorted as a black cloud seemed to surround her whole body.

"Now just wait a…" He was cut off a he was hit with a beam of black energy. He cried out as them beam struck him in the chest and sent him sliding down the hall and into the training room. He crashed into a wall and groaned as he shook his head. "Ouch…"

Another yell came from down the hall and Spyro jumped just in time to avoid being smashed by Ace as he was sent in the same direction. "Ok that hurt." He groaned as he shot back to his feet. Everyone was staring at the two as Spyro, now on a ledge in the room and Ace glared down the hall.

Everyone was silent, everything was silent, it seemed as if time itself stopped as they waited for the person responsible. Small footsteps were heard that slowly got louder and heavier. And in came Cynder, The Terror of the Skies and she was dead set on getting revenge.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The Truth

A loud roar rang through the temple as Cynder attempted to tackle the two siblings. They quickly jumped out of the way just in time as she slammed in to the wall. "Father, get everyone out of here." Spyro yelled. Ignitus was about to enter the fray. But a glance from Ace made him stop. "Don't worry about us; we'll take care of her." Reluctantly, Ignitus turned and took the others out of the room, leaving Spyro, Ace and Cynder, who was just walking out of the wall, alone. But unbeknownst to them Scorch was watching the fight with great interest.

i 'Wow, my girl is stronger than she looks.' /i he thought to himself. i 'We were made for each other.' /i he smirked as he saw Spyro get thrown into a wall and bust right through it. i 'Oh yeah, with power like that this place is as good as done.' /i

Ace grunted as he blocked a tail strike from the large dragon. She was easily three times his size and her scales were jet black. But the greatest change was her eyes. Her eyes were cold sapphire eyes, full of hatred and anger. He dodged a swipe from her but wasn't lucky enough to dodge the other. He careened in place from the force of the hit and then was knocked straight in to the ground by her tail.

Spyro shot through the whole in the wall and shot a large column of fire at her but it merely passed over her scales like water. She struck him out of the sky with a blast of shadow and followed up with a fury blast. The purple dragon clutched his chest as he rolled on the floor in pain. Ace jumped at the large dragoness and held onto her horns as she tried to shake him off. After about two minutes of this she finally released a wave of energy from her body, successfully throwing him off but was rewarded with an earth bullet to the chest. She glared down at the purple dragon as he bristled at her.

"Come on Cynder; don't let the darkness control you." He shouted at her. She bared her teeth and growled and started toward him.

Cynder awoke in a dark void like room. Nothing could be seen, nothing was there, nothing but the black dragoness, who by now is panicking. He r breaths were short and ragged as she search around franticly. "Hello," she shouted into the darkness. "Is any one there?" She satred to walk forward deeper into the empty void but still found nothing. Then all of a sudden, a bright light appeared in front of her. She shielded her eyes from the blinding glare but when her eyes adjusted what she saw made her heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

It was her, as she was when she served the Dark Master but somehow different. For instance her eyes remain the same sapphire blue instead of the piercing green they once were. Her scales were a lighter shade of black and her shackles were golden now. But her over all body structure remained the same.

"W-what's happening…?" she gasped.

"You have left yourself vulnerable to the darkness young one." A voice said behind her. She whirled around to see Malefor standing there, looking at her with a frown.

"You!" she snarled as she lunged at him. "What have you done to me?" He simply side-stepped the lunge and she skidded to a stop and whipped around to glare at him once more. He frowned deeper at her glare but continued to speak.

"Cynder, you let your anger get the better of you and you became what you see here." He gestured to the portal with her dark self savagely battling Spyro and his brother. "This is not of my own but of your doing."

"Liar!" she screamed as she lunged for his neck. He stepped back so her attack fell short by a few inches. But once she landed she wildly swung her claws, hoping to hit him at least once. "I'll never believe you. You may have tricked Spyro but I know for a fact that your still a heartless monster." The large purple dragon felt his chest hurt as he heard those words and it distracted him long enough for the angry dragoness to score a few slashes on his chest before aiming for his neck.

Suddenly she felt a paw grab her own, just inches from reaching the sensitive flesh. She looked and saw the large dragon had stopped her from finishing him. She tried to get him with her other claw but he caught that paw too. He pinned her to the ground and held fast as she struggled to free herself. "Cynder stop! Your anger is drawing the darkness nearer." He was right. As she continued to roar in complete rage, pitch black clouds were closing in on them, more specifically Cynder. "You can't let your emotions get the better of you. If you truly love Spyro then stop this right now."

The black dragoness struggled for a little while longer before she finally remained still, panting from her exertion. "What do you know about me? You're nothing but a monster."

"It is true I did some things in the past I'm not proud of, like trying to kill my own grand-children. But I am trying to atone for those sins." He released her and took a few steps away as she got to her feet. "If you want to protect your love and my grand-son then you must embrace the darkness. Struggling against it will only make it stronger and it will be harder to break its control on you. Remember darkness is a part of you, as it is part of every living creature. But only those that accept it are immune to its corruption."

"I was one of those that didn't except it and tried to fight it and as you know it corrupted me until this day." Cynder remained poised to retaliate any sudden attack but continued to listen. "But enough of my past, if fate allows it I will tell you the rest when…certain requirements are met." Malefor started to fade from Cynder's vision. "Remember, embrace it." And with that he was suddenly gone.

Cynder pondered on what to do. Should she believe him? He seemed to be telling the truth from what she could tell but that makes it all the more suspicious. Her whole life she has learned that he used lies and deceit to fool his enemies. Could it be that he was still into darkness? Is he planning on recruiting her again. i _'I don't want to be evil again. I don't even want to remember what I was like.'_/i The portal of her, Spyro and Ace's battle reappeared in front of her. She seemed to have worn them out as they stood there panting with several cuts and bruises. i_'But for Spyro, I'm willing to try.'/i_ The dark clouds, by now, were only centimeters from her when she called out. "Come!" They completely engulfed her and hid her from view.

Spyro and Ace have been battling for a while now and they were beat. Even after all the fighting the large dragoness has been doing, she didn't show any signs of fatigue at all. "Spy."

"Yeah bro," Spyro called with one eye closed and a smile on his face.

"You got any ideas."

"No."

"Me neither." The black dragon sighed as his body began to droop.

"Hang in there bro. We're not beat just yet." He tried to sound determined but even as he spoke his body seemed to be shutting down. He slowly fell on his side as he suddenly felt numb in his entire right side. Ace, by now, was already on the floor, close to unconsciousness. "Damn it, I can't move." Cynder slowly advanced on the two brothers with her tail lashing back and forth menacingly. Just as she was right above them she poised her tail for the final blow. i' Is this how it ends? Am I going to fall by the hands of the one I love. Heh Heh. Oh well I had a blast. But before I go I must tell her.'/i

"Any last words, traitor."

"Heh you should be one to talk." He chuckled in reply with a goofy smile. She growled and placed the blade near his throat. "Wait I only have one last thing to say to you before I go." She growled as she looked at him with a deep hatred. "Everyday I go around carrying this secret and now I thinks its time I told you why I truly saved you from convexity. When I first saw you, you were just like me, a confused dragon with a hard life and I couldn't leave you to such a fate." He swallowed as he felt his vision blur and his body weak. But he want finished. "But there was something else, some other urge to help you but I dint know what it was until now." He stared into her cold sapphire eyes for a long moment until he felt her tail-blade rest against the delicate skin of his neck. "Cynder, I-I…."

"You what!" she screamed in rage.

"I love you." He stood there staring at her with nothing but love and compassion.

Ignitus and the younger dragons waited in the temple halls, hearing explosion after explosion until it all became quiet. The silence continued for a while until Flame said. "Is it over?"

"I don't know young dragon." Ignitus replied. He shook his head sadly and continued to stare down the halls.

"Do you think he's dead?" Aura asked, practically scared out of her mind.

"Oh he's alive, but I doubt he will be for long." A voice said from down the halls.

"Scorch!"

"In the scales."

"What do you mean he won't be alive for long?" Ignuts asked with narrowed eyes.

"Cynder has him cornered and he's completely wiped. I can't believe he beat her. He's so weak."

"Oh and you couldn't help him Mr. Bigshot." Kiba said sarcastically. The red dragon laughed.

"Please he isn't even worth the dirt off my scales." Everyone growled at him. "So im just going to wait until she finishes him off so I could called the savior of the realms. They might even have to rewrite that prophecy of theirs." He laughed. He suddenly felt a paw connect with his face. He crashed into the wall adjacent from them. He shook the stars from his head as he looked to see Coron with his eyes blazing with rage.

"What makes you think they would write something after someone like you?"

"Simple, I'm stronger, faster and ten time better a dragon than that purple weakling."

"You also forgot smarts," Whirl interjected. "Spyro has ten time the brains you have and I doubt your stronger than him or will ever be."

"So you wanna have a go." He growled as he positioned himself for a lunge. Just as he was about to engage Crater shot an earth wall up to break the two up.

"Stop it you two, now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Too late for that genius, " Suddenly there was an evil laughter coming from down the halls and Igntus couldn't wait any longer. He bolted down the halls in a sprint to get to the dojo to help his son.

"Love?" she inquired. "Love is weak. In order to be strong you must forget about love. Never feel it, that is the truth of this world. Emotions only make you weak."

"No…" he heaved with a painful breath. "I know you don't believe that Cynder. I… know you too well. Please don't do this." His response was only more laughter as she poised the blade once more. i 'Oh well, I tried.' /i he thought just before passing out.

"Goodbye fool." The blade whipped through the air without a sound but stopped just before she broke the skin of his delicate neck. "What?" Then all of a sudden she felt a pain in her head that caused her to cringe. She clutched her head and roared in defiance as the real Cynder took control once more. "NO I will not… be beaten by a weakling like you."

i "Get out of my god damn head. This is my body and I will not let you harm those that I love. Especially when they feel the same. /i

"No don't do it. Think of all the possibilities. No one would be able to stop us. We'll be invincible."

i I don't care. All I want is Spyro! /i" And with that Cynder shrunk down to her original size as the darkness that swirled around her receded into her body. Cynder stood there panting from the mental struggle. There was this fullness in her chest that seemed to surprise her, for it wasn't the cold feeling she expected but a warm, comforting glow that seemed to put her at ease.

i "Well done Cynder, /iMalefor's voice echoed inside her head. i "You have successfully accepted the darkness in your heart and unlocked the true power if darkness. In time you will see the different changes that it has granted you. Be sure to use this power wisely, Cynder." /i Then the voice disappeared from her head.

She finally looked down at the battle wounded Spyro and his brother and gasped. She couldn't believe they would do this for her. And what Spyro said just made her heart sink. It was then Ignitus and the others ran into the room. Upon seeing, Cynder returned to normal they let out a breath of relief but gasped as they saw Spyro and Ace unconscious on the floor. "Help him." Cynder said weakly before collapsing due to the strong battle that took place in her mind.

"Quick to the healers." Was the last thing she heard before caving in to darkness.

**Chapter 17: Chapter 16**

Chapter 16- Final Decision

A low groan was heard from the infirmary bed as the young purple dragon's consciousness returned. He was covered in a few large bandages around his chest and legs. A large white blanket covered him incase his temperature unexpectedly dropped. At first his vision was blurry and all he saw was a white light with a shadow looming over him. "Spyro, Spyro are you awake?" By the voice he could tell the shadow was female and it seemed very familiar but his jumbled mind couldn't quite place it. He remained silent as his vision started to clear and he could see the gleaming black scales of the dragoness standing over him.

"Are you an angel?" he asked, apparently he was still out of it. He heard the dragoness giggle as she pawed his muzzle lightly.

"No silly it's me Aura." she replied. BY now the purple dragon's vision cleared enough to make out the face and the light purple horns and underbelly of the black dragoness.

"Oh hey Aura," he said, weakly. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary; you and Ace have been out for two days."

"Two days!" he exclaimed and shot up to his feet only to fall back down as sharp pain shot through his body. Aura frowned as she put a paw on his shoulder.

"Spyro you shouldn't exert yourself, you lost a lot of blood. In fact, you and Ace are lucky to even be alive. If you lost anymore blood then you would have been beyond even the head healers reach." Spyro sighed as he looked at the sheets that were rumpled from his efforts. His head shot up as he suddenly remembered something.

"What about Cynder? Where is she?" Aura only smiled sweetly before she nuzzled his head lightly.

"She's ok Spy," Spyro blushed at the soft contact of her scales on his and blushed even more with the nickname Cynder came up with for him being used by another female.

As soon as Aura met Spyro, her personality began to change and she became more open and outgoing when she was with her friends. She has gone from a timid, shy dragon to a caring and friendly. His thoughts were interrupted as he shuddered as her nuzzling moved to the crook of his neck. The feeling was indescribable, almost surreal. He closed his eyes and began to purr silently, loving the feeling of her soft scales against his. He made a mental note that her scales were almost as soft as Cynder's.

Aura smiled faintly as she heard him begin to purr, she loved to make him feel this way. It was one of the things that made her feel good inside. She continued her treatment when all of a sudden Cynder entered the room and froze. Aura gasped as she stopped her treatment and stared at the other black dragoness.

Cynder groaned as the sun light washed over her face. Her dreams were filled with the one dragon she loved, the one that just confessed his love for her. She frowned as she replayed the memory. Honestly, she didn't want him to tell her when she was dead-set on killing him. But after finally hearing the words she longed to hear from him leave his lips she couldn't care less. She swiftly jumped out of bed and stretched her legs like a cat and then left to go check on Spyro. She trotted down the halls happily, humming a soft tune to herself. She never remembered feeling this happy in her entire life, no matter how short it is. _'If this is what love is then it feels good.' _She finally reached the door that lead to the infirmary and was about to enter when none other than Scorch appeared right in front of her.

She yelped briefly at his sudden appearance and instinctively took a few steps back. When she saw who it was she rolled her eyes. "What do want Scorch?" she growled. Scorch only smirked as he leaned in for a kiss. Bold move, but not a wise one. Cynder jumped back a bit to avoid his lips and growled again.

"What? Can't a guy kiss his girl?" His tone was still thick with arrogance as he gazed at the black beauty.

"Sorry to burst your bubble hot head but we're not exclusive and we never will be. So get it through your thick skull cause if you don't you're gonna need serious medical attention." With that she pushed right passed him.

"Oh so you want that purple weakling huh?" he asked as a smirk played at his muzzled. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. You might find it shocking." Cynder ignored him as she opened the door and went inside. Scorch smirked as he walked away. He peeked inside the room to see the purple dragon suffer in his own defeat. But what he saw was even better.

Cynder stared in complete shock and heart-break at the scene before her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she began to back up slowly. Spyro saw what she was doing and yelled, "Cynder, wait!" But his cry went on deaf ears as she bolted out of the room. Spyro tried to go after her but his injuries kept him in place. Aura leapt of the bed and started towards the door, glancing back at the purple dragon.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her." She said before she disappeared around the corner. She dashed down the halls, searching high and low for the black dragoness. But she was nowhere in sight. After running around for an hour or two she finally found her in the least of expected places. Spyro's bedroom. Aura quietly entered the room to see the black dragoness under the covers of his bed, silently crying. "C-Cynder?"

The black dragoness's head looked up in alarm but when she turned to the door she growled "What do you want?" she asked harshly. Aura winced at her harsh tone but replied anyway.

"I came to talk to you." She replied as she took a brave step forward. "Look it's not what you think…"

"It's damn well what I think, he doesn't love me, and he chose you instead."

"No…" was the soft reply. "He didn't choose me. I was just making him feel more comfortable."

"Yeah by being all lovey-dovey and shit like that."

"Will you let me finish please?" Aura pleaded. Cynder growled but complied with the request. "Look I was just doing something I learned growing up. There is an area on a dragon's neck that releases a flow of hormones…"

"Enough with science…!" Apparently Cynder was very annoyed and didn't have the patience for the full explanation.

"I was just calming him down, but apparently that's actually one of his favorite spots." Aura replied with a nervous chuckle. Cynder blinked.

"Favorite spots?"

"Yeah, any kind of contact with that area and you're guaranteed to get some kind of response." Secretly, Cynder made a mental note to keep that in mind. "But he really does love you; I was just being a friend. He really wants to be with you." That seemed to calm the black dragoness down a bit.

"Ok." Aura smiled which was responded with a smile of her own.

Later that night, Spyro was released from the infirmary due to his wounds healing at an astounding rate. What they didn't know was that Spyro used his recently acquired shadow abilities to speed up the healing process. He was now sitting on the balcony, as usual, looking over the horizon. _'Man, I gotta find something better to do.' _He thought to himself.

"You're telling me." Spyro whipped around to see his brother, Ace standing there with a stupid smirk on his face. "Hi."

"Ace, what did I say about reading my mind?" Spyro scolded. The black dragon just shrugged before joining his brother on the railing. "They let you out pretty fast; your wounds were just as bad a mine, maybe even worse. What did you do?" he asked with a smirk. Ace rolled his eyes.

"I should be asking you that question. But if you must know, shadow healing." Suddenly Ace frowned. "Father is leaving tonight."

"What! It's been a week already?" He practically shouted. Ace nodded. Spyro slowly turned back to the horizon.

"How time flies, huh?" Spyro nodded solemnly. "Well do you think we should tell 'em." Surprise was evident on his face when he saw his purple twin shake his head. "What, but then they'll accuse as traitors if we just disappear."

"I know, but I think its best not to tell them what we have planned. Only a selected few will know." Shock gave way to curiosity as the black dragon eyed the purple dragon.

"Who…?"

"You'll know when we see them."

"Ok, but what is this idea of yours?" Spyro smirked. Ace didn't like that smirk, this was going to be something he might regret.

The three guardians were now in the pool of visions room discussing what happened when they were gone, courtesy of Ignitus. They had questioned all of the young dragons, save for Spyro, Cynder and Ace, as they were nowhere to be found. They were now discussing how it could have happened. The Dark Master was defeated right? Shouldn't they have like a time of peace before the next evil arises? Questions like these were thrown about as they continued to ponder. Ignitus suddenly walked into the room, with Spyro and Ace in tow. The new Chronicler seemed to have some-what of a disappointed expression.

"Ah, Spyro, there you are." Cyril began. "We were wondering where you were."

"Uh, the infirmary, maybe?" He replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh… right. Anyways, would you care to inform us what happened while we were away?" Spyro sighed as he began to put his plan into action. He looked toward Ignitus, who in turn, nodded.

"I-I was trying to use…" he mumbled the rest as his head drooped.

"You were trying to do what?" Terrador boomed.

"I-I-I was trying to use dark magic." A deathly silence filled the room as the guardians stared at him in complete shock."

"Spyro," Terrador began after he recovered but Cyril cut him off with a loud roar. Spyro took instinctively took a few steps back.

"What in the name of the ancestors caused you to do something so stupid?" He snarled.

"I-I was just curious."

"Curious! Why you little…"

"Enough Cyril." Terrador yelled to calm the ice guardian. He only snorted and remain quiet. "Now, Spyro, you of all dragons know that dark magic is forbidden in the temple. Why would you even think about using such magic?"

"I don't know I was just drawn to it. I couldn't help myself. And then the residual dark energy leaked onto Cynder, causing her own darkness to take her over." Terrador contemplated his explanation as he watched the young dragon carefully.

"I will dismiss you for now, and your punishment will be issued later." With that he gestured the two dragons out of the room. As they left, they finally relaxed.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know, maybe. When Terrador said punishment, he didn't seem angry. And Volteer, although still his cheerful self, was unusually quiet, I think he was kinda upset."

"So you were using dark magic?" a voice said behind them, making them both jump. They turned to meet Cynder standing there with a look of anger and disappointment. "How could you Spyro?" Ace leaned towards his brother.

"Is she one of the ones you wanna tell?" Spyro slowly shook his head.

"I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it?" she questioned as her face morphed into a snarl. "How could you not resist it's influence? You resisted the Dark Master's control for more than three years and you tell me that you couldn't keep your paws off of his spell book." Spyro hung his head. "I hate you. I don't care how you feel about me. From here on, we are no longer friends." Spyro's eyes widened. This wasn't what he wanted.

"No Cynder, wait…"

"Just leave me alone." She screamed as she ran down the hall, tears streaming down her face. Spyro sat it the same spot, frozen in shock and heart-break and was trembling.

"Hey Spy," No response. "Hey bro come on we gotta get going." He slowly lead Spyro to his room where he went inside without a word. Ace sighed as he went to his own room where he curled up and fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone was found in the training room, except for Ace and Spyro. The guardians asked Cynder if she could find him but she blatantly refused to even go near him. So Aura and Flame went to go get him.

"Man Cynder is pretty angry with Spyro, wonder why?" Aura remained quiet as they continued down the hall. When they reached the door of the purple dragon they knocked lightly. "Hey Spyro its time for training." Silence was heard form the other side. He tried opening the door but it was locked. "Hey Aura you think you can phase through the door?" She slowly shook her head.

"I can," Faith's voice said from down the hall. When she reached them she shrouded herself in shadows and walked right through the door. A few minutes later she came back out with a look of panic on her face.

Meanwhile in the dojo, the young dragons were practicing their abilities when all of a sudden Faith, Aura and Flame burst into the room. "Spyro's gone!" Flame yelled.

"What!" Everyone shouted, even Cynder seemed worried. She immediately dashed down the halls and headed toward the purple dragons room where she phased through effortlessly. She scanned the room for any sign or clue of him being taken but the room was in relatively good order. The bed was made, but his scrolls, books and quills were gone. She sniffed around the room, hoping to catch scent of another but when only Spyro's scent wsa discovered, she began to panic. Did she go too far on him? Where is he? Why did he run away? It was then at this moment she noticed a piece of paper on the bed.

She snatch up the partchment and studied it carefully. It had her name on it, in sparkling black letters that seemed to glow when she touched it. She slowly opened it and saw a note… to her.

_Dear Cynder, I guess you were right. Love does make you weak. Usually I would be able to handle a speech like that but what you did, what you said, it was too much for me. I never wanted to lose you as a friend but it seems that it was inevitable. I hope you live a long and happy life with your true love… Scorch. I hope he can make you happier than I ever had. I hope you can forgive me for what I did but it was necessary. In time you will see why. Until then goodbye Cynder. _

_I love you, _

_Spyro_

As she finished reading the note, tears were flowing out of her eyes like a river. She clutched the note in her hand and pounded her fist on the floor. How could she have been so stupid? He loved her and she just threw him away like an old toy. He's done so much for her and this is how she repays him. She looked out the window into the morning sky. "I'll wait for you." She then walked out of the room.


	17. Authors Note

Hey all, Kitsune here. Formerly known as Shade193. Just wanted to apologize for accidently deleting this story, I am in the middle of making a rewrite of it and yeah…

So I just wanted to let you known that I'm alive and well and apologize for the long Hiatus that seems to have fallen over all my stories, but the only reason for that is because my grades were slipping a bit and I had to focus on them in order to get into a good College (High Schools a bitch huh?) But I digress, anyways, I have to head off, I am just asking you to be a bit patient and I will try to update all of my stories by next week. But I will be updating Time of Shadows seeing as how a few of those chapters are done already but the rewrite covers both stories anyways I out.

Ja ne!


End file.
